The Rise of the Darkness
by Jez101
Summary: In the new millennium the fight is finally over, however a new evil is stirring from the darkness and will rise to overthrow the humans and the nightworld and rule all....
1. Chapter 1 The Confrontation

I don't own any characters apart from the unrecognisable ones. All recognisable characters belong to L.J.Smith. I'm just using them for fun.

The Rise of the Darkness

1.

__

"In the age of the human,

When Shadow has fallen, 

Born vampires of four,

With powers greater than every before.

The first will become 

When the new year has begun.

The second will appear

When the harvest is near.

The third will occur

Before the spring is over.

And as summer does draw near 

The fourth will be here. 

In the Millennium new,

When the great battle is through,

Four years will pass by,

Before the Darkness will arise.

The Powers will awaken,

When a life has been taken.

And only the power of four,

Can defeat the dark war.

However, the four,

Must be kept away from this shore,

And not know of their fate,

Till the power does awake."

**************************************************************************** 

Three girls were sitting on the old wooden desks chatting as usual, about nothing particularly interesting, but that didn't matter. All of them were vampires.

"Where is Bonita? Do you think she is coming in today?" Fleta asked. 17 year old Fleta was the smallest and the youngest. She had short wavy light brown hair and eyes that seemed to change colour. Depending on her mood. At the moment they were brown, as they are when she is worried or stressed. They would flare to hazel when she was excited or up to something she shouldn't be. And they went brilliant green when she was angry or feeding. 

"oh she is probably still with Ben!" Elizabeth blurted out. She had a knack of saying things before speaking and this got her into trouble. She also 17 but older than Fleta by a month and was a smallish girl, though slightly taller than Fleta, with longish fair hair and thoughtful green eyes.

"I don't like him. He is so weird and so possessive of her. He doesn't trust her going out with us in case she two times him." Ciara put in. She was just 18 and quite tall, taller than the other two, with long, naturally straight, black hair and dark brown eyes. So dark they looked almost black at time. She was a more curvy girl than the other two, and most of her wardrobe emphasised this.

"oh I know what you mean. he is a total creep. Remember when he tried it on with me?" Fleta added.

"Yes I do, and Bonita had to sort it out." Ciara said.

"I don't know why she keeps him. He can't be that much of a pleasure in bed." Elizabeth thought out loud.

"Lizzy!" Both Fleta and Ciara said at the same time absolutely shocked. But it wasn't anything new for Lizzy to come out with something like that.

"oops. Did I say that out loud?" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

All three of them started laughing.

"Ah here she comes." Ciara broke through the laughter.

Bonita arrived at the classroom door. She was tall, much taller than the others, with short curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Bonita was the eldest at 19. She should have been a year above the others but missed her really important exams as she had been ill. And so had to redo the year, but she was already friends with Fleta, Ciara and Lizzy as they had all grown up together.

Their own parents had lived near each other and they had always been together, ever since they were born. The had gone to the same schools and always hung out and caused trouble together.

That is how they ended up here at East Meadow Independent day school for girls. Their parents had thought it a good idea after all the trouble they had caused over boys in their last schools. 

Fleta ran up to her jumping around and hugged Bonita, as she normally did. Fleta was a very affectionate girl and loved hugs.

Fleta and Bonita came over to Ciara and Elizabeth and they all sat together and started talking.

"So why are you so late this morning?" Ciara asked inquisitively half a smile on her face. 

"were you with Ben?" Elizabeth interrupted quickly

"No I wasn't for once. No I was out getting breakfast. It is after all the most important meal of the day!" Bonita replied, very relaxed.

"Well that's a first. You not with Ben." Fleta said secretly wanting her to actually not be with Ben permanently.

"I bet he hasn't been able to sleep all night with knowing you could be anywhere with anyone" Elizabeth put in.

All of them burst out into laughter at the thought of this as it was true.

"What are you going to do about him? He is so possessive. And you won't be able to…" 

"Hello" came a small voice which interrupted Ciara.

"Oh Hiya Lucy." Ciara said half heartedly. 

"what are you talking about?" Lucy Gregory asked. She was a human and tried so hard to be in their group. But to no avail. She was smaller than Fleta and had a slightly round face. She had mousy hair and pale blue eyes.

"not much, just Bonita's boyfriend." Elizabeth said with no tone of niceness at all. 

The four of them stuck together as much as possible. But the humans were intrigued by them as the four were inhumanly beautiful and it was a bit off putting. But with being just with human girls, they tended to be jealous of them, and would say things about them but never to their faces. They were too scared of them. Then you got the ones who were just so fascinated with them that they followed them trying to be like them and liked as much as them. 

Lucy had been tailing them for years, though it got to the point where they were so sick they wanted to say something but none of them had the heart to. They felt sorry for her. But Elizabeth did come close as she muttered something under her breath that Lucy actually heard and stormed off, and Ciara had to resolve it.

Fleta said she thought she was alright, but the problem was, was that she sneaked around and crept upon them and listened into their conversations. And it was very dangerous, as she might hear something that she wasn't meant to and not say anything.

They kept hinting that they just wanted to be on their own but she didn't seem to get it or able to read body language. They were also doing it for her own good as if she did discover anything she would be killed.

Luckily the bell rang and they all departed for lessons. 

"See you two at lunch" Ciara called to Bonita and Fleta, as herself and Elizabeth headed towards Drama, whilst Fleta had History and Bonita had a study period.

****************************************************************************

Lessons drawled on as per usual, and when lunch time finally arrived all four of them were very bored.

They sat down under their favourite tree in the school grounds. 

"Oh god, I am getting so sick of this place and the people!" Ciara suddenly came out with.

"I know what you mean." Bonita replied "The girls are so spiteful and catty!"

"Especially that Sabrina Cartwell! What a fat little bitch." Elizabeth spat her name out.

"She thinks she is all that! And so popular! I'm like get a life!" Ciara declared.

"and she is so nasty!" Fleta stated.

Ciara got up and started doing and impression of her. 

" 'Look at me! I'm Sabrina Cartwell! I'm think I'm popular but I'm not. I'm as thick as a plank. I think I'm a super model but I'm not as I'm too fat. don't mess with me as my daddy is a fashion designer and is so rich! I'm so rich I get everything. I say I have a boyfriend but I don't!'" 

They were all rolling around in hysterics.

"The only reason any lad would go out with her is for the money!" Elizabeth said still laughing.

"Speak of the devil." Bonita said looking over towards the side door, where Sabrina Cartwell was coming out of, and heading towards them with Alexandra Huntingdon, Lucy Stepson, Gerry Martinson, Anne Harkens, Rashida Silas, Gerry Carlton, and Vivian Derma.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sabrina demanded with everyone behind her.

"Me? Make fun of you? No!" Ciara replied sarcastically. And turned to the giggling others and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You will be sorry you messed with me!" Sabrina said getting flustered that Ciara wasn't in the least bit scared of her.

Ciara turned to face her. "What are you going to do like? Run to daddy? As usual. Get daddy to buy you through education, jobs and boyfriends! And Hun, it should be you who shouldn't mess with me!" 

"You think you are so big and clever and pretty and popular!" Sabrina half shouted, starting to lose her cool.

"No darling, that is you. Those are your assumptions of yourself. The only reason anyone hangs out with you is because they are either scared or just using you for your money." Ciara replied calmly and laid back.

"No they don't!" Sabrina shouted now red in the face she went to slap Ciara, but she was too quick and ducked and Sabrina ended up twirling and falling over.

Bonita, Fleta and Elizabeth where all laughing hysterically, and Ciara stood there smirking.

Sabrina got up and charged at Ciara, now wild with rage, and Ciara once again moved just at the last minute so Sabrina went into the tree and quick as a flash, Ciara had her pinned up against the tree.

"Now save your self the embarrassment and go. And don't you dare try to threaten me or my friends again because if you do you will regret it. Understand?" Ciara spoke in a very threatening and calm tone. She released Sabrina and spoke up to all of them "Now all of you get lost, and you've seen what will happen if you mess with us again. And next time I won't be as nice, and don't bother going to the head as she will tell you, you got what you deserved." 

And all of them scurried off quickly.

Ciara turned and got an applause. She went and sat down with her friends. And they started laughing and reminiscing about what had just happened.

****************************************************************************

It was very early in the morning and a young girl was walking to work to open up early and get a head start on some extra work. She was walking along the deserted street. It was still quite dark and she kept to the lit street. As she reached work she went to the main door, when she thought she heard something in the alley. It sounded like a kitten mewing. She went around to look and there in the dumpster was a kitten, which had obviously been abandoned. 

"Aw there, there. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." she was reaching for the kitten, and didn't see the shadow come up behind her…

****************************************************************************

All four girls were still laughing and joking on when suddenly they all froze.

"What's wrong Fleta?" Bonita asked

"I feel…funny." Fleta replied, "Like tingly all over." she looked at her hands.

"Yeah me too." Elizabeth put in.

"I don't feel to good either." Bonita confessed

"Me neither." Ciara admitted

"I wonder what it is?" Fleta said

"I don't know but it is something big. I know that." Ciara announced.

"I think we better mention it to our parents." Bonita suggested

"Yeah" they all agreed.

****************************************************************************

The rest of the day past without any of them noticing. They were all too busy worrying about what had happened to them.

At the end of the day they all headed over to Bonita's. they found Bonita's mother in the kitchen and mentioned to her what had happened today.

"Weird." she said, however she looked as if something was troubling her.

The four girls headed up to Bonita's room and sat and talked.

****************************************************************************

About an hour later, Bonita's mother called them all downstairs.

"Yeah food!" Fleta jumped off the bed and rushed down the stairs.

The rest of them followed an excited Fleta to the kitchen but when they arrived, there was no one there and there was no food on the table.

"Girls come into the sitting room will you please?" Bonita's mother called to them.

The girls headed to the sitting room and were shocked to find their parents all there looking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth blurted out 

"Lizzy please come and sit down." Elizabeth's mother said not answering her question.

"Please do come and sit down girls." Bonita's mother said softly.

Bonita's sitting room was quite large but all the available seats where occupied by an adult.

So the girls all sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"What is going on?" Ciara asked no one in particular.

"Yes what is going on? Why are you all here?" Bonita asked.

"well sweetie, there is something we have to tell you." Fleta's mother replied.


	2. Chapter 2 The Departure

Hiya everyone! Yes new fic I just couldn't help but start! But I will still be doing Family Tree as well. I just needed change to keep the ideas at bay!

Thanks for the reviews and on with the story…

Xx Jez xx 

****************************************************************************

The Rise of the Darkness

2

"well sweetie, there is something we have to tell you." Fleta's mother replied.

"You see dears… well it is hard to explain…" Bonita's mother started.

"Well you see, we aren't your biological parents." Ciara's mother said straight.

"What?!" all four girls exclaimed. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell us before?" Elizabeth questioned

"no I don't believe you." Fleta said quite crushed.

"It is the truth poppet. I'm sorry." Fleta's mother told Fleta gently.

"you see girls, you four are well different." Bonita's father spoke up.

"You girls are… part of a prophecy." Elizabeth's Father began.

"you have got to be taking the…." Elizabeth started.

"I'm afraid we aren't darling." Ciara's mother interrupted.

"I suppose we better start from the beginning… there is a prophecy that foretold of the after effects of the great millennium battle in the new world…" Bonita's mother started.

"New world?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"America." Ciara said with a bit of irritation.

"And it tells of four vampires that will be born. The first in the winter of the new year. That's you Bonita. The second in the autumn. That's you Ciara. The third at the end of the following spring. that's you Lizzy. And the fourth to be born at the beginning of the summer. That's you Fleta." Elizabeth's mother explains. 

"yeah ok, but why keep it a secret?" Bonita asked 

"well it also tells that the four can't know of the prophecy until the powers have been awoken. We do not know why it just does." Fleta's mother answered.

"yeah understandable, but why were we not brought up with our biological parents?" Ciara asked.

"Well the prophecy also said that you could not be brought up in that country, you had to be brought up away from it. We think that it is because the next battle will take place in America like the millennium battle, and if anyone working for the darkness found out who you were the would try to kidnap and kill you. So sending you to England was so that you could grow up and become strong enough to defend yourselves." Ciara's Mother replied.

"So how did we our parents know we were The Four mentioned in the prophecy?" Bonita asked.

"Your mothers had all been friends. And at the beginning of the last century they had travelled around together without their partners. And Bonita's Mother fell pregnant first and before she was due to be born Ciara's mother fell pregnant. And when she was 6th months gone Elizabeth's mother fell pregnant, followed a month later by Fleta's mother. They were all worried and confused as none of them had slept with anyone since they had left in February then two months later Bonita's mother was pregnant. So they went to a circle of powerful witches and on arrival, the witches took one look at baby Bonita and the other three pregnant women and they were told what they had feared, that they were all carrying The Four from the prophecy." Fleta's mother told.

"So how did we end up here with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well we were your mothers' most trusted servants in England. We kept their mansion for when they visited England. And they gave you to us and sent us away. The other servants thought we had gone with them to America to work in the mansion there, and we brought you all up as our own in the most isolated parts of the country we could find." Elizabeth's mother told them.

"so how come we haven't noticed this power we have?" Fleta questioned.

"because it was only activated when the Darkness took its first life. Which must have happened today." Bonita's mother answered.

"Now that you know you have to go to America." Ciara's mother told them.

"What?!" hey all chorused.

"When?" Fleta asked.

"As soon as possible I'm afraid." Ciara's mother continued.

"Are you not coming?" Bonita asked

"I'm afraid we can't darling. If we turn up with you people will ask more questions as we are known over there. But if you four are not known. You can just say you are on holiday or something." Bonita's mother explained. "I know it would seem more just able for us to go with you but the people that work for the Darkness will know when they see us that we ourselves would have not been able to have children as we are made vampires, whilst you are all Lamia, strictly speaking." 

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked 

"Because that's one of the things the witches told your real mothers, that even if they themselves were not Lamia, you all would be. don't know how that was just what they told them." Fleta's mother explained.

"as you have probably guessed, your last names are not your real ones." Elizabeth's mother said changing the subject slightly. "Bonita your real last name is Rasmussen, your parents were Lamia. Ciara your real last name is Quinn, your parents were made vampires. Lizzy your last name is Redfern, your parents are Lamia, actually the original and most powerful family. And Fleta your real last name is Descouedres, your parents were witches to begin with but then your mother was made into a vampire." 

There was a slight silence as the girls took this in.

Ciara's mother broke the silence.

"Now girls you must go and pack and we will get you to the airport as soon as possible. We will book your flight don't worry you will get on the next available flight." 

And with that all the parents rose and so did the girls and the all departed back home to pack.

****************************************************************************

They were all at the departures gate saying their goodbyes, with tears in nearly every eye. 

"Now have a nice time" 

"And take loads of photos"

"And be careful."

"But have fun."

All the parents were doing a marvellous performance. 

Whilst the girls were giving their mothers on last hug each one whispered so quietly so only the girl they were hugging could hear, "When you get there seek out circle daybreak HQ. But be discreet." 

Ciara's mother slipped Ciara a piece of paper. "It is directions to Circle Daybreak HQ. Ask for Thierry. He is the leader, and when they ask who you are tell them you are The Four. They will understand." 

The girls gave them all one last look and waved and departed through to departures and then onto their gate. Knowing that this was probably the last time they would see the people that had brought them up all these years.

****************************************************************************

The girls arrived at the gate and sat down in a secluded and private corner and talked.

"I just can't believe this." Fleta said leaning into Bonita far a hug.

"I know it is all so weird." Ciara sighed.

"I am confused." Elizabeth put in.

"you always are." Ciara shot back at her.

"well that is true!" Elizabeth said light heartedly smiling.

All the girls started to cheer up.

"look at it this way. It is like a mini holiday." Bonita said.

"I wonder if there will be any talent?" Ciara thought out loud.

"Well it won't take you two long to cause a fuss!" Elizabeth declared.

All of them giggled at this.

"Look" Fleta said turning her head slightly. "They already have." 

There was a group of nine lads looking at them. They looked like a football team.

Bonita looked at Ciara and Ciara looked back at Bonita, both smiling and thinking the same thing by the looks of it.

Elizabeth turned to Fleta and rolled her eyes. "here they go again."

"I feeling slightly thirsty." Bonita announced.

"Yeah me too actually." Ciara smiled. "I think I will go get something from the vender."

"That's a good idea. I will come with you" Bonita turned to the others, "Would you two like anything?" 

"Just get on with it!" Elizabeth said.

"just get us some water thanks." Fleta said.

So Bonita and Ciara got up and flounced over to the vender, walking right past the group of lads, who were all watching with mouths hanging open.

Bonita and Ciara got four waters and bent down carefully. Ciara in her short skirt and Bonita in her tight designer jeans. This earned them an eye popping stare, and Fleta and Elizabeth trying to stifle hysterical laughs.

Bonita ran a hand through her short, curly dark brown hair and Ciara gave a toss of her long, straight glossy black hair. Both girls turned and looked right at the lads and gave them all their most dazzling smiles. 

They strutted back to where the were sitting. And two of the lads came up to them a couple of seconds later and asked to sit down. They were soon followed by the rest of the team. 

They spent a good half an hour talking when the announcement that the flight was now ready for boarding. The girls got up and went to line as there seat numbers had been called first. They were sitting in first class funnily enough and no one gave it a second thought.

The girls sat themselves down and got settled for the long journey across to America.


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

Hiya all. Thanks for reviewing glad u liked and Thea101 I have just this to say: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight! 

Hehe! Well hope you enjoy this one and keep up with the reviews and don't worry I am still doing both this and Family Tree but I needed to have another story for my oh so many ideas!!

And on with the story!!….

**************************************************************************

The Rise of the Darkness

3

"Lord Thierry?" the shrill voice called demandingly. "Lord Thierry it is urgent!" the voice was rising in temper and alarm.

Thierry burst through the doors at the top of the stairs and there was Keller in the foyer looking flustered and slightly out of breath, as if she had just run across the state.

"What's wrong?" Thierry asked leaning against the top of the stairs.

"A girl was found dead in an alley way and now the body has gone missing form the mortuary and there has been no sign of a break in. The troops and I went down to investigate and it looks like she just walked out of there…there was no scent of her or anyone strange apart from the doctors." Keller finished.

Thierry turned and went into his office with Keller on his heels.

"We need a meeting, get everyone together. I want to begin the meeting at 8pm." Thierry told Keller. 

Keller strode from the room and Thierry turned and grabbed the phone.

**************************************************************************

The four girls stepped out the well air conditioned airport into the blast of warm Californian air that hit them all full on. 

"God! Much warmer than soggy old England!" Elizabeth declared.

"Yeah and it is only quarter to eight!" Ciara said.

"So where is this place?" Fleta asked turning to Bonita.

"Well I picked up a map but only Ciara knows the address." Bonita replied.

All eyes turned to Ciara.

"well pass me the map." Bonita went over to Ciara with the map and watched whilst she studied it.

"Hurry up, I think I am starting to burn! Bloody English skin!" Elizabeth complained.

"Oh I know what you mean. I burn then tan. Unlike them two over there." Fleta inclined her head towards Bonita and Ciara. 

"God Ciara just has to open a travel book and she tans!" Elizabeth blurts out. And the two of them started to laugh.

"Right if you two hyenas will come on ,we are going." Ciara called.

"So how are we getting there?" Fleta piped up.

"Walking" Ciara replied bluntly.

"WALK!" Fleta and Elizabeth exclaimed together.

Bonita giggled and marched off after Ciara, with Fleta and Elizabeth trailing behind.

**************************************************************************

"what do you men it's gone?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"We think the body walked out." Keller replied coolly.

"A dead body gets up and walks out of the mortuary. Freaky" Poppy said shuddering.

"Well you died and look at you walking around." Ash said to her. 

Both Poppy and Mary-Lynnette hit him and James shot him a dirty look.

"Ok that's enough." Thierry says calmly.

"What does this mean Thierry? Can't it just be a biting case?" Jade put in.

"No. I checked the body in the alley way, there were no holes in the neck and no signs of blood loss, though she was pale…almost soulless." Nissa informed in her calm collect manner.

"So this is something big, really big." Phil thinks out loud stating the obvious.

"What is it Thierry?" Hannah asked.

Thierry took a few deep breaths, "Well, I don't expect most of you to know about the prophecy of 'The Rise of the Darkness'…"

Just then the doorbell went and not knowing why but Thierry got up to answer it.

**************************************************************************

After so much complaining they finally decided to take a cab until they were three blocks away and walked the rest.

They went up and saw the mansion in front of them.

"Bloody hell. Must be loaded." Fleta declared.

"I hope who owns it is good looking." Elizabeth proclaims.

"I wonder if there will be any nice lads here?" Bonita mutters.

"Well lets go find out shall we?" Ciara walks up to the door with everyone else behind. She rings the bell of the grand big doors and they wait.

**************************************************************************

Thierry opens the door to find four girls standing on the step. 

"yes?" he asks.

"Are you part of Circle Daybreak?" Ciara asks standing tall.

"Who is inquiring?" Thierry requests.

"The Four." Ciara replies simply.

There seems to be a look of slight shock then he step back and makes a gesture for them to come in. they file in and stand in awe at the beautiful place.

"I am Lord Thierry by the way. Head of Circle Daybreak. And you are?" he asks Ciara.

"Ciara Quinn." She replies.

"Well if you would all like to follow me I will introduce you to the others." Thierry turned and head back towards the meeting followed by the girls.

Thierry opens the door and goes halfway in. "I would like to introduce The Four who are here to help with the prophecy." He goes in and the girls follow and look out to all the people in there.

"Would you like to sit down and introduce yourselves?" Hannah asks gesturing towards four chairs where everyone can see them.

"I am Ciara Quinn." Ciara says sitting carefully in her skirt. 

Quinn's head shot up "did you say your last name is Quinn?" he asks looking at her.

"Yes" she replies.

"but … but…" he looks shocked "But I was a made vampire and I didn't have any siblings. How can you be a Quinn?" he asks.

"Apparently my mother was made into a vampire…its long and complicated. I'm guessing you are a Quinn?" she asks with a smile on her face.

Quinn sits back in shock.

"I think that is the first time I have ever seen Quinn speechless!" Rashel laughs.

"Moving on" Thierry puts in.

"I am Elizabeth Redfern." six heads all turn to look at her. 

"Welcome to the best family" Ash says smirking.

"You are related to us." Rowan indicates to every Redfern.

"who's next?" Thierry asks.

"I am Bonita Rasmussen." Bonita smiles.

James smiles. "I am a Rasmussen as well." he looks as shocked as Quinn.

"And last but not least." Blaise says calmly.

"I'm Fleta Descouedres." Fleta says all happy and bouncy.

Thierry looks shocked as well. 

"does this mean…" Thierry tailed off.

"you have a sister." Hannah finishes.

Thierry gets up and goes over to the small Fleta who stands up and gives him a hug, and he hugs her back.

James gets up and goes over to Bonita "A sister.." he whispers hugging her.

Elizabeth finds herself surrounded by the six Redferns all trying to decide who she could belong to and all giving her hugs.

And Quinn is sitting there still in shock until Rashel pulls him over to Ciara. He looks at her.

"Hiya big brother." She smiles and he takes her into his arms.

"I have a sister. I have a sister!" He says happily.

And the rest of the soul mates and friends and fellow circle day breakers all look on at the new members and smile.


	4. Chapter 4 The Kidnap

Thank you all for reviewing, glad you liked it! I thought it would be nice for The Four to have relatives in Circle Daybreak, maybe we can see a different side to some of them…

Anyway thanks again and here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! 

Xx Jez xx

p.s I am trying to get at new chapter up every weekend we will see how it goes!!

*******************************************************************************

The Rise of the Darkness

4

"Lizzy are you in there?" Ciara asked, knocking on the en suite bathroom door to Elizabeth's new room. Thierry had had the rooms made up for them all next to each other.

"I'm on the loo!" She shouted back.

"Well hurry up will you? We are going out in five minutes!" Ciara retorted, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Bonita appeared at the door and comes in and gives Ciara a hug.

"Lizzy hurry up, we are all ready and waiting for you!" Bonita says with a smile on her face.

"Ok. Just a minute!" Elizabeth shouted, now getting quite agitated.

A few seconds later Fleta appears and bounces into the room and gives both Ciara and Bonita a big hug.

Fleta turns to the door. "Lizzy everyone is waiting! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry, hurry, hurry up!!!" She says in a high ingenuous voice.

"will you all just SHUT UP! I CAN'T PEE UNDER PRESURE!" Elizabeth yells.

All three of them can't contain there laughter and head downstairs.

Elizabeth appears at the top of the stairs a few moments later. She looks slightly flustered and glares at her three friends when she realises that they are trying to stifle there laughter.

"Relived now are we?" Bonita asks her still grinning.

"Hope there was no more pressure!" Ciara puts in.

"We will have to warn everyone not to do that. we don't want you emerging like a tomato next time nature calls!" Fleta finished.

All three of them start laughing again and Elizabeth gives them the evil eye and goes off to find some condolence in Delos who puts his arm around her and gives her a quizzical look which she just shakes her head at.

"well lets go shall we?" Kestrel said opening the door.

Thierry appeared with Hannah. "So where exactly are you all going and who is going?" he asked.

"James, Poppy, Ash, Mare, Blaise, Quinn, Delos, Maggie, Iliana, Bonita, Ciara, Lizzy, Fleta and me." Kestrel said, "And we are taking The Four shopping and showing them the neighbourhood." 

"That sounds like fun. Have a good time." Hannah put in.

"Yes but be careful." Thierry said. He goes up and hugs Fleta, "Take care." He whispers to her.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine it's a big group. And it's only shopping!" she replies hugging him hard.

"Bye!" they all chorus and the all step out into the warm Californian air and head out for some fun.

"So how did you all end up here?" Bonita says trying to start a conversation.

"Well you see most of us found out that the soul mate principle is true and we all sort of changed." James tried to explain.

"So who are soul mates?" Ciara asked. "I know we only met you all last night but is everyone connected some how?" 

"Well let's run down the list shall we?" Ash puts in.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette, Eric and Thea, Gillian and David, Quinn and Rashel, Thierry and Hannah, Jez and Morgead, Delos and Maggie, Keller and Galen are all soul mates." James answers, "And Poppy and I are sort of girlfriend and boyfriend." 

"Phil is Poppy's brother; Mark is Mary-Lynnette's brother. Rowan, Kestrel and Jade are Ash's sisters and they are all cousins of James. So is Jez and Delos. Thea and Blaise are cousins. Miles is Maggie's brother. Nissa and Winnie are Keller's friends and Iliana is a lost witch." Quinn carries on.

"Who are all the vampires and witches and stuff?" Elizabeth asks.

"James, Poppy, Ash, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Quinn, Thierry, Jez, Morgead, Delos and Nissa are the vampires." Mary-Lynnette says. "Though Poppy is half witch and Jez is half human, which adds some confusion." 

"Phil, Thea, Blaise, Gillian, Winnie and Iliana are the Witches." Maggie chirps.

"Mare, Mark, Eric, David, Rashel, Hannah and Maggie are the Humans." Ash replies silkily.

"And Miles, Keller and Galen are the shapeshifters. Miles is a made Falcon Shifter, Keller is a Panther and Galen is a leopard." Poppy explains.

"A lot to take in." Elizabeth blurts out.

"yeah." 

"Why is Thierry called Lord?" Fleta pipes up.

"He is Lord of the Night World." Delos says simply.

"So what do you girls do for fun?" Blaise asks.

Bonita and Ciara exchange a grin. "Ciara and I, personally just can't help but toy with the minds of men." Bonita smiles.

"Oh. Girls after my own heart!" Blaise replies.

Ciara and Bonita start telling Blaise about the lads in the airport.

"We just go along with them." Fleta answers Maggie's questioning eyes.

They arrived at the Mall and start looking around the shops. After a great laugh and loads of shopping they all head over to the park. 

"Wow this is lovely." Elizabeth exclaims.

They all go and sit in a secluded area under a few trees and all carry on laughing and enjoying themselves. 

Bonita and Ciara notice a group of humans heading towards them. There are six lads and two girls. They stop at one of the benches and two of the lads sit down and the two girls sit on top of them and start to kiss.

The other four lads wander over and start throwing a ball around. They notice the group and Ciara and Bonita who are closest and little Fleta quite isolated. The lads nod at each other and throw the ball straight at Ciara. 

"Heads!" they shout and Ciara whirls around and catches the ball.

"Wow" 

"Cool"

"Excellent"

They all whoop and head over, and Ciara gets up "These are mine." She whispers and saunters over to them the ball in her hand.

"And she's off." Elizabeth sighs.

"Work it hunny!" Bonita calls.

"Who lost their ball?" Ciara asks seductively. 

One of them walks right up and towers over her. He is tall with short ruffled, blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He has a slightly tanned complexion and on a tight white top which shows of his great body. "That would be me." He also has an Irish accent.

"Hold out your hand…" he does and she places the ball in it very carefully. Then she turns her head up and followed by her dark eyes. 

"And he's hooked." Blaise says looking impressed.

"Ha! Girl works fast." Ash says also looking impressed. 

Quinn glares.

James goes and sits next to Bonita and puts his arm around her. "Is my sister ok?" 

"Yeah. And are you glad it isn't your sister up there?" she asks.

"Oh yeah." He replies.

"So what's your name?" he asks. the ball still in his hand and Ciara's hand is still on top of it.

"Ciara. And you are?" she replies.

I'm William, also known as, Will, Willie and Billy." He says smiling. "So who are you here with?" 

"Just some friends." Ciara replies.

"Oh nice. Do you fancy coming and having some fun with me?" he asks grinning.

"It all depends on what kind of fun you had in mind." She replies enticingly.

"Whatever kind of fun you like." He says putting his hand on her bum getting near to the hemline of her short denim skirt.

Quinn's eyes widen as he saw that jerk's slimy hand on his sister's bum. He jumped up and faster than lightning he pulled Ciara away from him and was squaring up to him. 

"You touch my sister again and I will kill you!" 

"Hay back of will you." He replied, "Maybe she wanted me to." 

"I don't think so."

"Whatever. She was clearly interested in me, weren't you babe?" he asks tuning to Ciara.

"I don't think so you were all over her and putting her into that situation."

"Whatever. Come on babe let's go and have some real fun." He says pulling Ciara over around the waist.

"Let go of her!" Quinn said threateningly.

"Make me!" he replied pulling Ciara in closer and rubbing his face into her hair and groping her.

"Quinn no!" Ciara exclaimed "and you get off!" she said.

"Why babe aren't you enjoying yourself?" 

"No now get off!" 

"You will learn to like it!" 

"ok that's it." Ciara elbowed him in the stomach with great force, stood on his foot with her heal, punched him in the nose with her fist and then in the groin.

Quinn quickly jumped in and starting laying into him and beating him up. The others ran over to see what was happening. James and Ash were pulling Quinn off the lad and the other three lads were crowding around helping a beat up William up. And non of them seemed to notice the two lads and girls who were making out on the bench, disappear behind the tree and come up behind Fleta and knock her out and carry her away.

William and the other lads ran away. "And if you ever come near my sister again you will not be as lucky!" Quinn yelled. He turned to Ciara and took her in his arms.

They all started heading back, Quinn with his arm around Ciara protectively. If any man even looked at her, Quinn would glare at them.

Bonita and James were holding hands and Elizabeth was holding on to Delos.

"Hey, where is Fleta?" Iliana asked. 

Everyone stopped and turned and looked at each other.

Ciara, Elizabeth and Bonita broke away from everyone and sprinted back to the park. They were closely followed by everyone else.

They split up and started looking for things, clues, anything. 

"Everyone over here!" Mary-Lynnette called. 

Everyone rushed over and in her hand she held Fleta's bag.

"over here quick." Ash called. Everyone went over to the tree he was at and they saw a small wooden bat with blood on it.

"Oh my god!" Bonita exclaimed.

"Put it in a plastic bag…with out touching it… we will take it back and get Thierry to get someone to look at it." Poppy said coolly.

Ciara was leaning on Quinn like she was going to faint and Kestrel was comforting a weeping Elizabeth and James was holding a shocked Bonita.

They arrived back at Circle Daybreak HQ and rushed in.

"What's all the commotion about?" Hannah asked.

"We need Thierry." Mary-Lynnette breathed.

"I'm here. what's going on?" He asked at the top of the stairs.

"Fleta's been kidnapped." She said shakily.

"WHAT!" Thierry exclaimed and leapt down the stairs. 

"We think some lads knocked her out at the park." Delos informed him.

"But why didn't anyone notice!" he bellowed.

"oh its complicated." James started.

"But she's my sister!" Thierry interrupted he sound absolutely devastated. 

"QUIET!" Hannah shouted and everyone was silent and turned to her. "Now lets just all calm down and figure out what we are going to do."


	5. Chapter 5 The Return

The Rise Of The Darkness  
  
5  
  
Fleta stirred, she was dazed and confused.  
  
"Where am I?" she said, rubbing her head. It was throbbing she felt like she had been hit by a baseball bat.  
  
"You now belong to the Darkness." A voice came all around her.  
  
"Yeah whatever, but that doesn't tell me where I am!" she shot back, annoyed. She was hurting and it made her fierce.  
  
There was nothing but silence. She managed to sit up, and realised that she was in some sort of derelict warehouse. The windows were smashed, and the stairs were falling to pieces and half the roof was missing. It was cold and quite dark, even though it was still light outside.  
  
She got up, obviously her kidnappers mustn't have thought that restraints were necessary for what they were intending to do to her.  
  
As Fleta walked around, she realised there were no doors only one big drive in one that was locked. She went over and tried to lift it.  
  
"There is no point. You wont be able to get out."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"But we don't know where they've taken her!" Keller interrupted.  
  
"I don't care we have to find her now! All this sitting around isn't doing her any good! They could be doing anything to her!" Elizabeth cut in pacing around the room getting herself even more frustrated.  
  
"Lizzy, calm down." Ciara said putting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But what if she's right? What if they're killing her right now?" Bonita said completely out of character, she was never like this, she was always calm in these situations.  
  
"Ciara is right, don't worry." James said giving his sister a hug.  
  
"Wait a minute Rasmussen are you saying that Lizzy is over reacting?" Ash turned on James.  
  
"No I'm not!" James snapped back at him.  
  
"Wait are you saying that Ciara has no right to comfort Lizzy?" Quinn snarled at Ash.  
  
"Yes I am, because she is leading her into false pretences, and she doesn't know what could be happening to her." Ash growled back.  
  
"Ash please don't." Mary - Lynnette tried to stop him as she saw how angry Quinn was getting and he looked as though he was about to hit Ash if Rashel hadn't been trying to hold him back.  
  
"She has every right to be upset. I'm only looking after my family's best interest." Ash continued.  
  
"I don't need you looking after my interests!" Elizabeth retorted sending Ash an evil glare.  
  
"And another thing! How do you know that Fleta didn't plan the whole thing? For all we know, she could be working for them." Ash carried on in his dispute.  
  
Rashel was loosing her grip and Thierry was glaring at Ash. Elizabeth's head snapped around and she went over to Ash, and slapped him. The room went deadly silent and Ash looked completely shocked.  
  
"How dare you say that about her." Elizabeth breathed her voice dripping with tinted danger.  
  
"Thank you." Quinn said quietly staring at Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm sorry. I deserved that." Ash said stunned.  
  
"Yes you did! Good work Lizzy, I've been wanting to that for ages!" Commented Mary - Lynnette, breaking the shocked silence.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"And you are?" Fleta said turning around trying to pinpoint the voice.  
  
"My name doesn't matter. all you need to know is that I work for the Darkness. The shadow that will rule all." The voice said, still all around.  
  
"ok, whatever, why am I here?" Fleta asked now getting agitated.  
  
"To bring the Darkness to life. the life of one of The Four is all that is needed to let the Darkness take their true forms tonight." The voice droned on in an almost dreamy, hypnotic way.  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you, but that isn't going to happen so don't even bother!" Fleta retorted.  
  
The thing gave a slight laugh "You do amuse so. it will be a shame to have to kill you. I would have enjoyed tasting you, but never mind. I'm sure one of the others would be just as nice."  
  
Fleta scowled. "You wouldn't have gotten close." she hissed  
  
"I always get what I want." He laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well come and get it." She sneered.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Look we need to think rationally here." Hannah was taking over the situation now that everyone had calmed down after the little Ash and Lizzy incident. She glanced over at Thierry who had his head in his hands and kept shaking it, looking at his hands, and then burying his head again. He was going to be of no use so now it was up to Hannah to take charge.  
  
"Right firstly we need to think of all the places they could have taken her." Hannah said authoritatively.  
  
"I will go and get a map from one of the libraries." Maggie chirped up.  
  
"Yeah and I will go and help!" Poppy volunteered, getting up.  
  
Poppy and Maggie scampered out and headed off to find a map.  
  
"Right what I think we should do, is split the area up into sections, and then split up in groups, and each group goes and searches an area. What do you think?" Hannah looked at them all.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great." Delos said nodding in approval and so did everyone else murmuring 'Yes' in reply.  
  
Hannah went over to Thierry.  
  
"What is the matter?" she asked him softly.  
  
"I had just found out about her, and now she is gone. it's all my fault. I should have gone with her! Or not let her go." Thierry trailed off sniffing, shaking his head.  
  
"It was not your fault." Hannah told him gently, "You didn't know that this was going to happen."  
  
"But I'm a terrible brother!" he carried on.  
  
"Your love for her now shows just how much of a caring brother you are!" Hannah said bending down in front of him, and taking his hands in hers. "But they need you to lead them. you have to pull yourself together if we are going to find her." She said still gently, but more sternly.  
  
"You're right." Thierry sighed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. And I promise you that we will get her back. I love her like my own sister as well. To be honest I think most people in here do even though they have only been here. what. two days?" Hannah told him.  
  
Thierry got up and hugged Hannah then kissed her.  
  
Maggie and Poppy burst through the doors.  
  
"We have the map." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Good now put it on the table over there, and lets get this search started." Thierry said assuming responsibility. He strided over to the table and everyone gathered around.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Very well." The voice said and snapped his fingers and out from the shadows in front of Fleta emerged at least 30 figures.  
  
Fleta was tense and ready, she looked at them all and for once wasn't scared. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't scared or weak.  
  
They took another few steps out of the shadows into half of the little bit of light that was in this place.  
  
She could sense the person who had been talking to her was smirking and that just made everything worse.  
  
Fleta was overwhelmed with this hatred for, that voice, that flunky of the shadows, she wanted to destroy him. It was building up inside of her, this brilliant light wanting to get out and annihilate him and all this darkness.  
  
As all this was running through her, she didn't realise that she started to glow. she had a sort of white aura all around her and she was literally a light in this darkness.  
  
The others had noticed this and took a step back slightly in fear and astonishment.  
  
The shadow flunky was enraged by this, his eyes grew wide in fear and rage, he yelled and the others rushed towards Fleta.  
  
Fleta saw them coming and stood with her feet apart. She felt something flowing through her and it was building up, and up, and she was glowing brighter, and brighter. She held out her hands and a beam of vibrant silver light shot out and hit the charging shadow people.  
  
Fleta put all her strength and hatred and anger and rage and utter loathing for the shadow flunky and the darkness into this and before she knew it, no one was charging. They were all lying dead.  
  
Fleta looked up and saw the retreating flap of a cape and raised her hands and pushed with her mind and the beam shot out again, but this time missed, and he was gone.  
  
Fleta turned and once again pushed with her mind and shot the beam at the locked door.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Keller you two will take this area."  
  
"Rashel, your team will take this area."  
  
"Ash yours will take this, and this one."  
  
"And mine will take this one." Thierry said pointing to the map.  
  
"Right everyone remember if you find anything get in touch, and we will all go together." Thierry looked around at all the faces.  
  
"Right everyone got it? Okay lets go!"  
  
They all got together in their groups and were all heading for the front door.  
  
"Right troops lets go!" Morgead said stepping out the door.  
  
"Oh! Day trip! Were are we going?"  
  
"FLETA!" nearly everyone exclaimed.  
  
Fleta smiled her cute little smile and found herself quickly swept up into the air by Thierry. He was hugging her so hard but heard her gasp, so he put her down.  
  
"Trying to break me!" she said.  
  
"Well you are small enough!" Elizabeth replied giving her a massive hug.  
  
Fleta was soon hugged by nearly everyone then got bombarded with questions.  
  
"How did you escape?" Thea asked  
  
"Where were you?" Jez enquired.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Thierry questioned putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How about we all go and sit down and Fleta can tell us everything?" Hannah suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" James replied.  
  
Everyone was sat down and Fleta began. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Powers

Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

*NOTE* there is two take out of the Vampire Diaries so if you haven't read them and don't want to know then be advised do not read on!

*******************************************************************************

The Rise of the Darkness

6

"You've discovered your power? Cool!" Jade admired 

"I can't believe you got out of there on your own!" Elizabeth blurted out.

"Gee Thanks!" Fleta replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Elizabeth said, digging herself into a deeper hole.

 "Then how did you mean it?" Fleta questioned folding her arms.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak then closed it as she tried to think of something to say!

Ciara exchanged a glance with Bonita and they both sighed and rolled their eyes.

"I'm hungry. Anywhere we can get some blood?" Ciara asked.

"Do you want me to take you to my favourite place?" Quinn asked putting an arm around her.

"Yeah sounds great!"

"We will se you all later." Quinn said as he led Ciara out the room.

James turned to Bonita and Poppy. "Would my two favourite girls like to go out too?" 

"Yeah" Bonita jumped at the chance.

"Not tonight, I'm not in the mood, you two go out and have fun." Poppy replied.

"Are you sure?" James questioned putting his arm around her waste.

"Yes I am now get going." She said pushing him and Bonita towards the door.

"Ok see you soon." James called over his shoulder.

"So would you care to join me?" Delos asked Elizabeth who nodded her head and replied "Yeah I want mine to be tall, blonde and handsome with a nice pair of buns…….." she trailed of staring dreamily at the ceiling and licking her lips.

"Stop talking about my buns!" Ash put in grinning, then looked over his shoulder to look at his bum and gave it a wiggle.

He received a squeeze off Mary-Lynnette and everyone was laughing at Ash's shocked face.

Mary-Lynnette was giggling and Ash smacked her bum and Mary-Lynnette ran out of the room. Ash looked at the others, wiggled his eyebrows and bum then bolted out the room chasing Mary-Lynnette up the stairs and the door shut with a bang. 

Everyone was exchanging looks with each other.

"What about you sis?" Thierry asked Fleta.

"Well I don't really like hunting…" She replied quietly and slightly embarrassed.

"Wimp" Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she and Delos went out the door.

"Well let's go down to the kitchen and see what we can do." He said gently, taking her hand and led her down to the kitchen.

When they got down there Fleta sat down at the table and Thierry poured her a glass of blood and one for himself. And he sat down and they started to talk.

*******************************************************************************

Quinn and Ciara walked out into the warm night and started talking. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't realise where their feet had taken them. They had found themselves at the local park that they had been at when Fleta had been kidnapped.

"Not much activity around here." Ciara murmured.

"No. how about we cut through and head towards the bars. There will be loads of people around." Quinn suggested.

"Yeah sure." Ciara replied taking his hand.

They were walking on past the silhouette trees and the black water of the 'Lake'. 

Ciara suddenly stopped and turned towards the Willow tree next to the water. 

Quinn turned to. Everything was quiet and still. There was no breeze and no movement. 

There was a flash of something…to quick for the human eye but both Ciara and Quinn saw it.

Quinn took a few steps forward towards whatever it was….

"Quinn! NO!" Ciara shouted just as Quinn was jumped on by a black shadow.

Ciara didn't know what she was doing… all of a sudden she was overcome with anger and a need to help her brother and to kill the thing that had hurt him.

Quinn saw from underneath the Shadow that Ciara was glowing red.

 Ciara felt this surge through her and as if she knew what to do, she held her hands out in front of her as if she was holding something round… and in between her hands started to form a energy ball.

Ciara was burning with anger and crackling with electricity. She focused all this energy and it formed a glowing red fire ball that had blue electricity jumping through it. 

Ciara threw this energy ball at the shadow and knocked it off Quinn and sent it flying ten feet away. But before it hit the ground it let out a scream and disappeared like when old vampires are staked and turn to dust.

Ciara rushed over to Quinn and hugged him. 

"Are you alright? Are you alright?" She said in a startled voice hugging on to him tight. She was shaking with the shock and the energy.

"Yes, yes, I'm ok. Really I am." He said hugging her back. "You were amazing! Thank you." 

*******************************************************************************

James and Bonita soon wounded up in a night club.

According to a random girl who started to hit on James… this was the most popular club in the area. Everyone comes here.

James and Bonita soon found themselves in a dark corner with a couple of people who they had hypnotised and were drinking from.

After they had drank as much as they could they erased their victims' minds and went back onto the dance floor. They were both receiving a lot of attention, which is no real surprise. They were both teasing and tempting these gullible humans….

"Hi babe. Long time no see." A calm voice sounded behind her.

Bonita whirled to see Ben standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked more annoyed than anything else.

"I came to see you. I've missed you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left me." He said putting his hand on her waist.

"Look I told you, we are finished. We are not going out anymore!" She said pushing him off her.

"Will you at least come and have a chat?" He asked tilting his head towards the bar and took her by the arm and led her away from the mass of people.

James turned around to find Bonita gone. He saw the back of her head going through to the basement where the drink was kept. He could tell that she didn't want to go and pushed his way through to get to her.

Bonita found herself being dragged down to the basement. She pulled her hand free of Ben's strong hand and stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" She asked him. She was very irritated.

"I want to be with you." He said coming over to her and towering over her he put his arms around her and lent forward to kiss her.

Bonita pushed him back repulsed. "Get off me! Look don't you understand, We Are Not Going Out!" 

"you don't mean that! You love me. You are just playing hard to get. I won't let anyone else have you!" he sneered.

"You want to know why I dumped you? Because you were being such a control freak! You were invading my life! And I won't tell you again. Now leave me alone!" Bonita turned to leave but Ben grabbed her by the arm.

"No I won't believe it!" He said pulling her towards him.

"Ben just go home and leave me alone!" Bonita half shouted.

"No I will nev…" Ben didn't get to finish as James came up behind him and knocked him out.

"Thank you James" Bonita fell into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah. If you hadn't shown up I…" Bonita stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" James asked quietly.

"Stay behind me. We are not alone." Bonita placed herself in front of James and looked out into the dark cellar.

Something was giggling in a twisted and sick high pitched voice.

"Show yourself" Bonita hissed.

The giggling continued. "Four, four, four, four." Its squeaky voice chanted. 

Bonita was braced ready for action.

"Four, four, four, four" The twisted voice carried on chanting.

Bonita was getting more and more agitated, she was overcome with protectiveness for her brother and disgust for the horrible voice.

"Four, four, four, four, will DIE!" it continued and lunged itself at Bonita.

Bonita saw it coming towards her this little creepy thing. She was angry and it was building up inside of her. She started to glow blue and with all this hatred and protectiveness building up she used it and held her hands up to face the charging thing and pushed.

Out shot a beam of blue ice with lightning surrounding it in a spiral. It hit the little thing and the thing froze in mid air before it shattered into pieces.

Bonita turned around to face James and fell into his arms again. She was completely drained of energy.

"I think we better get you home" James said pick his sister up and carrying her up the stairs.

*******************************************************************************

Delos and Elizabeth were laughing about all of Elizabeth's silly things that she had done. 

They were sitting in on a bench next to a bus stop and had just had their fill of blood from people passing by them.

"I don't know what it is but I feel I really strong bond." Delos told Elizabeth.

"I know what you mean." She replied cuddling to him. "I think you are my brother." 

"well even if you aren't you are still a Redfern and that makes you family." Delos said stroking her hair.

They were staring out into the night just cuddling in and watching the world go by.

'mew'

Elizabeth thought she heard something…. She listened…. Nope, nothing.

'mew'

there it was again. Elizabeth turned around and saw a little, scrawny tabby kitten staring up at her with big Amber eyes.

"aw. Come here puss." Elizabeth said cooing, trying to get the kitten to come nearer.

"What are you doing?" Delos asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" she retorted. 

"Come here baby, come here…" 

eventually after some slight hesitation the cat came over and Lizzy picked it up and started petting it. 

"Aren't you just the most cutest thing? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Elizabeth said in a playful, baby voice.

Delos rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly for no particular reason the kitten jumped out of Lizzy's hands and ran off down the alleyway behind them.

Elizabeth jumped up and chased after it. "Where you going?" she called after the cat.

"Elizabeth where are u going?" Delos asked turning to see her run down the alleyway after the cat.

Elizabeth tripped and fell. she looked up and there was at the bottom of the alley a shadow coming towards her… she let out a scream.

Delos heard her scream and quickly jumped up and ran down the alley. He saw Elizabeth on the floor trying to get up and a shadow heading towards her. Delos threw a blast of electric blue fire towards the shadow but it didn't seem to harm him. The shadow looked at him and this black energy shot towards Delos, hit him and sent him flying back.

"DELOS!" Elizabeth screamed. She jumped to her feet and faced the shadow with utmost loathing for the thing which had just harmed a member of her family.

She felt a pulse of family honour and revenge swell through her. She closed her eyes and focused this. She felt her hands move out in front of her and as if they were holding something round like a big ball, she focused all her energy.

Delos stirred and saw that Elizabeth was glowing. A golden aura was surrounding her and forming in between her hands was a golden ball of energy which she threw at the shadow and it seemed to evaporate.

Elizabeth turned and ran to Delos. "Are you ok?" she asked helping him up.

"That was amazing." He said hugging her.

 Elizabeth giggled. "I've activated my power! We have to go back and tell everyone!" and they turned and fled into the night.

*******************************************************************************

Ciara and Quinn were heading back through the park towards home when in the distance they saw a group of girls who had obviously been out clubbing.

"Looks like we will have something to eat after all." Quinn said rushing over to the girls who he started to chat up. 

Ciara shock her head and started to head after him when she felt a burning in the back of her neck. She turned around and saw a crow sitting on one of the trees. 

It was the biggest crow she had ever seen, plump and sleek, with rainbows shining in its black feathers. She could see every detail of it clearly: the greedy dark claws, the sharp beak. The single glittering black eye. It seemed to be staring at her…

She shook her head and started to walk away but she heard something like the rustle of feathers. She turned around and the crow was gone but leaning against the tree was a lad. 

He came over to her and smiled in the moonlight, his black hair shone almost like liquid, to soft and fine for human hair. His face was very pale, but at the same time utterly compelling. And his eyes caught her own and held them.

"Hello." He said slightly amused, "I am Damon Salvatore."  


	7. Chapter 7 The Party

To all who have reviewed thank you! You know who you are!

Right time for a warnings!

1 *reference to some slight sexual things, but nothing graphic.*

2 *strong language may be used but hopefully not too much!*

3 *if you are not keen on homosexual then don't read on* 

you have been warned!

And to others please do not kill me!

On with the story!

****************************************************************************

The Rise of the Darkness 

7

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He said slightly amused.

Ciara was staring mouth hanging open. It took her a while before she realised he had said something.

"Oh… I'm … Err… Ciara Quinn" she stuttered trying to find the words to say in front of this sex god. He was drop dead gorgeous. She has never seen anyone like him, or felt like this about anyone before.

"Nice. So are you from around here?" A  Devilish grin playing across his lips.

"Well… Erm… No not really, my friends and I are staying with relatives, and yourself?" Ciara asked, now finding that her confidence had returned.

"I'm from Fells Church." Damon replied bending the truth slightly.

"You look slightly Italian to me,"

Damon smiled a deadly gorgeous smile, "You wouldn't be wrong."

Ciara was about to open her mouth to speak when she heard something behind her… it was Quinn who had obviously charmed the girls and was in the process of hypnotising the last one.

"I have to go." Ciara said turning to Damon.

"Don't worry we will meet again." 

Ciara turned to see what Quinn was doing and when she turned back to face Damon, he had gone.

Ciara looked around slightly puzzled and saw that the crow was back in the tree. She turned and headed off towards Quinn and her awaiting meal.

****************************************************************************

Elizabeth comes bursting through the doors, screaming, "**Fleta!**" At the top of her lungs.

Fleta came running up the stairs followed closely by Thierry. "What is it… What's wrong sweetie?" She asked with concern in her voice, she obviously looked quite worried.

"Guess what?" Elizabeth said with her hand on her hip.

"What?" Thierry and Fleta asked simultaneously.

"I… Have activated my power!" Elizabeth said smugly. 

"Well don't get too excited, 'cause we have too." Bonita said appearing at the door with Ciara, James, and Quinn.

A pout crept over Elizabeth's face. "Well look what I found as well!" Elizabeth said producing the scrawny tabby kitten.

"Awww!" Came the reply from most of the females in the room. The guys just rolled their eyes. Jade comes running over.

"Awww! Isn't she soo cute! Can I hold her?" Jade asks her eyes bright.

Elizabeth passes Jade the kitten, and all the girls gather round it as it mews gently.

"Why do girls go gaga over baby animals?!" Asks Ash. He was replied with shrugs from most of the other men.

*                                                    *                                                *

The new member to Circle Daybreak, was being fussed over whilst the guys sat there and pondered the thought as to why and how the girls could find the little hairball now given the most original name… Tabby, so fascinating. 

While sitting down, Ash turned to Thierry. "What you planning now?" Ash asked looking at the list Thierry was in the process of making.

"Just a little welcoming party for our new members. We want to make them feel right at home don't we?" Thierry grinned.

"Look just leave me alone!" Ash said whilst pushing the kitten away from him with his foot. The little hairball had taken a fancy to him, and was following him everywhere.

"Looks like someone has a little admirer! Hope Mary – Lynnette isn't jealous!" Delos commented.

Ash just gave him an evil glare and stalked out of the room. 

****************************************************************************

There was a faint knock on Ciara's door.

"Come in!" she called.

Maggie poked her head in  and saw the four girls, all sitting on Ciara's bed (Elizabeth cradling Tabby). 

"Hiya!" all four of them said cheerily. 

"What's up?" Bonita asked.

"Well erm Lord Thierry wants to see you all downstairs… Like now." Maggie replied.

All four of them exchanged glances, hoping it had nothing to do about the little incident involving Lizzy walking in on Ash booting Tabby up the arse, and Ash ending up hanging from a tree outside the bedroom window, stuck with no where to go, and having to sleep there all night since no one would come to his rescue.

They all follow Maggie down the stairs, and head into one of the big ball rooms. They open the door, and there's a squeal of excitement from Fleta as everyone jumps out and shouts "Surprise!"

Thierry comes up to them, and says "just thought we'd throw you a little party welcoming you to Circle Daybreak."

Fleta jumps up and gives him a big hug which takes him by surprise.

****************************************************************************

The night was excellent; everyone was having such a good time, and getting along with everyone else. Bonita and Blaze and Kestrel were off discussing boys, men and… well… men!

Fleta was tailing Thierry, and he was not letting her out of his sight. She was also talking to Maggie, and Mary-Lynnette and Jade.

James and Poppy were in a deep discussion about something or another.

The rest of the Redferns were together, discussing if they should have a game of spin the bottle. Family members and soul mates only.

*                                                       *                                               *

Ciara stood by the white wash French windows that led to a small sheltered court yard. She had been having fun and was very grateful to Thierry for the party, but at the minute her mind kept wandering back to Damon…with his too-soft-to-touch black hair and his dark eyes which she could stare into longingly forever, and his strong arms that would hold her and keep her safe.

As she was fantasying about this she didn't realise that Quinn was talking to her.

"Ciara? Ciara? Are you alright? CIARA!" he gently touched her and she came crashing back into this world.

"Wha? Oh I'm so sorry Quinn. I must have switched off." Ciara apologised.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding lightly to the tops of both her arms and looked deep into her dark eyes.

Ciara smiled reassuringly. "Yes I am," she said giving her brother a hug, "I just need some fresh air is all" 

*                                                   *                                                  *

"James?" Poppy turned to him. "Do you ever get the feeling that even though we are soul mates, it just doesn't seem to be as complete as the others." 

"I know what you mean" James replied sighing. "We do seem to be missing something." 

James wrapped his arms around Poppy's small waist. "This is going to sound weird but Fleta is kinda cute. She reminds me of you." James whispered.

"Not as weird as this… I feel the same."

*                                                      *                                                *

Bonita and Blaise had discovered that they had a lot in common. The two girls had been talking for ages and ages and discovered that they had done a lot of similar things. Blaise had the hobby of bewitching human boys with magic, whilst Bonita had a habit of using mind control on weak human minds like Ben…

They were both laughing. 

"And he really followed you?" Bonita asked through her giggles.

"Yeah! But by that time he just didn't understand!" Blaise sighed, an evil grin on her face as she remembered what happened.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Ben did the same thing!" Bonita laughed, "Did I tell you he followed me all the way to America?" 

"Really? Ha! What a dumb ass! He isn't going to give up is he?" Blaise said looking impressed at her new found equal.

"Yeah it wouldn't surprise me if he came here looking for me." Bonita replied thoughtfully.

"Oh he wouldn't be able to get in." Blaise said reassuringly but with a look of slight disappointment.

"I wouldn't put it past him! He would be able to find a way to Mars if he knew that I had gone there!" 

Blaise laughed. "we should go out and find him one day or night and mess with his head."

Both girls exchanged wicked and excited grins.

*                                                    *                                                  *

A few shots and drinks later all of the Redfern family and soul mates were getting slightly tipsy, especially Jade and Elizabeth. 

"So are we up for a game of spin the bottle?" Ash asked 

"oh, oh how about truth or dare?!" little Maggie put in, holding onto Delos.

"Even better idea!" Ash said smirking. 

All ten of them pulled up some chairs and sat in a circle. And the drinks kept on coming.

"Right who wants to go first?" Morgead asked.

""I will." Kestrel said.

Kestrel looked around the circle, "Now who to pick on?" she looked again and stopped and grinned. "Delos." 

"Oh Shit!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok. On a scale of 1 – 10, how good is Mags?" Kestrel said wiggling her eyebrows.

Delos looked at pissed Maggie and grinned. *no one will remember anything in the morning* 

"111!" Delos said pulling Maggie in and giving her a snog.

A few whistles went out. 

"ok my go!" Delos said looking around the circle. "Ash. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Ash said smirking.

"I dare you to give a full on kiss to…….. sorry Mare don't kill me…… to…………… Lizzy!" Delos gave a defiant grin to Ash.

"Fine. Mare you ok with this?" Ash said just for good measures.

"Yeah. Its only a game. And you can make it up to me later." Mary-Lynnette said seduction in her voice.

"Lizzy?" Ash got up gracefully and stalked over to an intoxicated Lizzy.

He lifted her off her chair with ease and turned and sat down with her on his lap and then they were lip locked.

Everyone was cheering. And when they detached Ash stood up holding on to Elizabeth turned her around, put her back on her seat and went back to his own chair.

"Right my go!" Ash was still grinning looking pleased with himself. He didn't need to look around. "Ok Lizzy… Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare!" Lizzy said giggling.

"Oh damn I was hoping you would say truth." Ash said snapping his fingers.

"Why?" She asked her head cocked to one side.

"Cause I was going to get you to answer everyone's question of 'how good was I?'" He replied smugly.

"Well do both!" Elizabeth replied excited and grinning.

"Ok. Well how good was I?" Ash asked leaning back looking pleased with himself.

"Oh well I've had worse. But don't worry a little practice won't hurt! I'm sure Mare will give you a few pointers!" Elizabeth retorted grinning.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh well if that's how you want to play it…" Ash said smirking to himself. "Then I will just have to give you a different Dare to what I was gonna!" 

"go on! I don't back out!" Elizabeth said rising to his challenge, she was determined to prove to him that she would do anything he threw at her.

"I dare you to… have a five minute lip lock with…. Jez!" 

Everyone turned to Elizabeth who sat coolly. 

"But if either of you are too scared…" Ash continued enjoying this, thinking that neither of them would do it.

Jez threw him a dark scowl; no one called her a scared. 

Jez and Elizabeth exchanged glances and grinned. They both got up and walked towards each other. They both turned to Ash and smirked then turned back to each other. Elizabeth reached up and put her arms around Jez's neck and Jez put her arms around Elizabeth's waist and then they giggled, closed their eyes and kissed.

Everyone sat their gob smacked! Especially Ash.   

*                                                       *                                               *

Ciara wandered out into the courtyard and sat behind the fountain in the centre, on one of the stone seats. The sky was a midnight blue, and the air was warm and the moon shone down, bathing her in a silvery light. 

The courtyard was boarded with wild flowers and trees, and to her left, Ciara noticed a beautiful Silver Burch with a magnificent black crow sitting in the branches watching her.

"So you found me." Ciara told the crow, which swooped down next to her, and before her eyes, it changed into the drop dead gorgeous Damon.

"Like I would let you get away that easily." He said putting his arm around her. 

Ciara looked up to him and he looked down at her, and it was as if a silvery thread was pulling them together and they couldn't and didn't want to fight it. 

It brought them together and before they knew it, they were kissing. 

*Wow. This is amazing.* Ciara thought. Everything was perfect and there was a pinkish haze all around them.

*Ciara?* It was Damon in her head.

*Damon? What you doing in my head?* she asked him.

*I don't know. As soon as we touched lips it just seemed to happened.* he replied calmly.

Ciara searched with her mind and found she could see most of Damon's past. 

*Oh* she said trying to move away from the swimming images.

*No I think it is better that you see them* Damon told her. 

Ciara watched the scenes from when a Damon was playing with his younger brother to the rivalry between them and a beautiful girl. All in the Renaissance. 

*That is Katherine.* Damon told her, *And my younger brother Stephan. She turned us both into vampires* 

Ciara watched as both brothers killed each other. And find themselves as vampires. She saw and felt the pain when they both thought Katherine was dead, and then how Damon travelled through the years getting stronger and tailing his little brother.

She saw Damon come across another girl who looked remarkably like Katherine. 

*That is Elena. She and my brother are back in Fells Church*

Ciara saw Elena's death when she sacrificed herself to kill Katherine who had returned and had actually faked her death back in Renaissance Italy. She also saw the fight between them and Klaus one of the originals, and the way he was defeated and how Elena was given back to Stephan and how Damon left them all.

*Why did you leave them?* She asked him.

*To find something I have been searching for my whole life.* he confessed.

*What?*

*You* 

*I've been told about this* Ciara told him mentally.   

*By who?* he asked he gently.

*The other soul mates. I think this is the soul mate principle* she whispered.

*So that makes us soul mates.* He replied a hint of shock in his voice.

*I guess* 

They detached from each other and looked into each others' eyes for a moment. 

Ciara couldn't contain herself any longer she fell into his arms.

"Now I know how my brother feels." He muttered holding on to Ciara, his other half, the person he had been searching for his whole life. 

It was such a perfect moment that neither of them wanted to let it, or each other go.

*                                                   *                                                  *

It was getting late and nearly everyone had had too much too drink. 

After being proven wrong Ash and Morgead had gone off together and were currently pestering Fleta. 

"Do you want a drink?" Ash asked pushing a glass of vodka in her face.

"No. I told you I don't drink." Fleta replied sternly. She was getting very sick of people continually asking and badgering her.

"Aw we're sorry, we just thought you could do with a bit of lightning up!" Morgead replied.

"And to show we are sorry we bought you a glass of lemonade." Ash handed her the glass and him and Morgead went off laughing to themselves. "This should be interesting." Ash whispered so only Morgead could hear.

"Yeah real funny. At least she will lighten up and enjoy herself!" Morgead replied and they nodded to each other in agreement that their 'plan' was for her own good.

Fleta took a sip of the sparkling crystal drink. *yum this is nice* she thought and continued to drink away. 

She saw James and Poppy and decided to go and talk to them… she wanted to get to know James better at least seeing as she had a crush on him.

*                                                *                                                     *

Bonita and Blaise were mid snog with Phillip North and Mark Carter when Bonita heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hay! Get your hands off my girl!" 

Bonita turned around to see Ben standing there. 

He pushed passed Bonita and went straight over to Phillip.   

"What do you think you were doing kissing my girl?!" Ben asked pushing Phil.

"Ben what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Bonita shouted at him. "I told you that we are finished. F.I.N.I.S.H.E.D. which part of that don't you understand?!" 

"nah. We are meant to be together! I'm not giving you up!" Ben cried.

"Look I think you just better leave." Phil said trying to steer Bonita away from him.

"Get off her!" Ben told Phil in a menacing tone.

"I can't believe how jealous you are!" Bonita said to him.

"Oh yeah well you would be to!" He retorted to her.

"Whatever." Bonita said walking away.

Enraged Ben looked around and saw a drunken Elizabeth getting another drink. He went over to her and started to chat her up, making sure they could be seen by Bonita. 

Bonita was watching with Blaise as Ben tried it on with Elizabeth.

She didn't feel anything and knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her.

"She knows what he is like," Bonita told Blaise, "She will tell him where to go!"

"Like to dance with her?" Blaise replied.

Bonita turned her head and to her utter disbelief, there was Ben being led across the dance floor by Elizabeth.

Bonita's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it!!" She screamed.

Thierry and Hannah came over to Bonita.

"Do you know the guy who is dancing with Elizabeth?" Thierry asked.

"Yes." Bonita replied livid.

"Who is he?" Hannah asked

"my ex from England." Bonita replied through gritted teeth.

"Does he know about the Nightworld?" Thierry enquired.

"No." 

"Then how the hell did he get in?" Hannah asked looking confused.

"Oh he would have found a way." Bonita told her.

"And does Elizabeth know who he is? And what he does and doesn't know?" Thierry was starting to fume.

"I think she is drunk." Rowan said who had just appeared.

Hannah took hold of Thierry's hand. "Well what is she doing dancing with him then?"

"Don't you mean kissing him?" Blaise said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Bonita screamed.

*                                               *                                                       *

Fleta was so pleased when Poppy had decided to go away. Yes she was a really nice girl and Fleta had an odd feeling towards her but she was totally taken by how gorgeous James was.

They had been talking for ages and Fleta didn't know what had come over her. She felt so happy and carefree and confident. 

James was feeling very odd about this. He looked down into the small girl's face and didn't know what was happening. He felt like he was falling for her and that they were being pulled together.

They watched with interest as security was pulling a struggling Ben out of the room. Thierry was right behind. 

"He will probably erase his memory." James said putting an arm around the small girl. 

Fleta gave a small giggle.

James was feeling uncomfortable… he looked over and saw Poppy at the door. She nodded at him and then she left the room.

James downed the rest of his drink then turned to Fleta.

"Erm would you like to come upstairs with me?" he asked shyly.

Fleta leaned forward and so did James. They ended up kissing and Fleta noticed a pinkish haze and a connection, but it didn't seem to be that strong… it seemed to be missing something.

*Sure* she replied mentally to him.

The broke out of the lip lock and exited the room and headed up the stairs, kissing at little intervals on the way.

*                                                *                                                     *

Rashel turned to Quinn. "I haven't seen Ciara for most of the night. Do you know where she is?" 

"She said she was going out into the courtyard for some fresh air… I think I will go and check on her what do you think?" Quinn looked at Rashel.

"Yeah." She replied giving him a kiss. "I love this side of you!" 

Quinn shot her an evil grin.

He went out through the French doors and could sense his sister, but she was not alone. Stealthily he crept around the fountain and saw a Dark haired guy with his arms around her and his tongue down her thought!   

Quinn was enraged. He went up behind the dark haired guy and pulled him off Ciara.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?!" Quinn said in a threatening manner, throwing him to the floor.

"Quinn! No!" Ciara cried rushing to Damon's side.

"Ciara keep away from him!" He said moving forwards.

"Quinn no! its not what you think!" She said moving around in front of Damon.

"Well what is it then?!" he asked her, now getting angry that she was standing in the way of him beating the shit out of the guy who had been touching his sister

"He is my soulmate." Ciara replied solemnly.

Quinn was lost for words and just stared at them both.

"What's going?" Rashel asked appearing next to a paralyzed Quinn.

"Quinn was just meeting my soulmate, Damon." Ciara said helping Damon up and putting an arm around his waist and into his back pocket. 

"Nice to meet you both." Damon said calmly putting an arm around Ciara.

"This is Rashel by the way. My brother, Quinn's, soulmate." Ciara said smoothly.

"You are going to have to come in and meet Thierry." Rashel said evenly.

"Sounds fun." Damon said.

Rashel grabbed a still bemused Quinn and dragged him inside, followed closely by Damon and Ciara.

*                                            *                                                   *

"What the hell do you think you were playing at?" Thierry was saying to his security. "How could you let him in?"

"He said he knew Bonita so we assumed it was alright." One of them replied quietly.

"Well you know what to do if someone does turn up. You come and find and tell me!" Thierry said hotly.

He was tired from erasing Ben's memory and for having a go at his useless staff. 

"Well don't let it happen again." He said half heartedly, "and you should be glad I haven't fired any of you!" 

"Yes Lord Thierry. Thank you Lord Thierry." They chorused.

"Well get back to work." He said sighing and turning on his heel he headed back to the party.

*                                                     *                                              *

"Elizabeth how could you?!" Bonita had finally got a hold of Elizabeth. "You know what he is like!" 

"I'm sorry but I honestly didn't know who it was!" she replied now starting to sober up.

"I can't believe he manipulated us in this way." Bonita sighed.

"Well we will have to get our revenge won't we?" Blaise said her eyes glittering.

"What did you have in mind?" Bonita asked.

"Both of you come up to my room and we will discuss it better." Blaise said to them.

And with that she left the room in a sway of hips. 

Bonita and Elizabeth exchanged glances and followed an inspiring Blaise out of the room.  

*                                                 *                                                     *

Thierry returned to find half the people had disappeared and was going to go and find Hannah and tell her e was going to bed.

He looked around and finally found her. She was talking with Rashel and a bewildered Quinn, a calm Ciara and a tall dark haired stranger.

*Oh great! I'm going to sack every one of them god damn security guards of mine!*

"Oh Thierry there you are!" Hannah called to him.

Thierry wandered over to his soulmate and put his arm around her.

"Thierry I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore. Ciara's soulmate." Hannah said to him.

"Nice to meet you." Thierry said to the Damon.

"Like wise." Damon replied.

"Damon was involved in that incident over at Fells Church." Hannah informed him.

"Really?" Thierry asked now more intrigued by the new comer. "Will you tell us what happened as my sources had informed me of it but we never knew what exactly happened?"

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to tell you right now?"  Damon asked 

"Well maybe in the morning, to be honest I am really tired." Thierry said apologising.

"No problem." Damon replied smoothly his dark eyes bright.

"Where are you staying?" Hannah asked him.

"Oh no where particular yet, I just arrived here yesterday." 

"Well would you care to stay here? We can have a room made up for you?" Hannah said gently.

*Oh thank you! Yes, yes, yes, yes!* Ciara was doing back flips in her head with excitement.

*Please say no, please say no* Quinn was praying.

"Yeah sure that would be great!" Damon replied.

*YES!* Ciara screamed in her head.

*SHIT! BOLLOCKS! BUGGER! SHIT!* Quinn was screaming.

"Right if you follow me I'll get you a room." Hannah said leading Damon and Ciara out of the room.

"Thierry you better make sure it is on the other side of the street away from Ciara!" Quinn told him.

Rashel sighed, "She can do what she likes Quinn. She is her soulmate after all and you know what it is like to be kept away from them." 

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Quinn sighed.

"we never normally do." Rashel said teasingly. 

Quinn turned to her and smiled.

"Come on lets go to bed."

*                                                *                                                 * 

Fleta couldn't believe what she was doing. 

She was up in James' room and was sitting on his bed kissing him.

He looked at her and she knew that she would let him do anything.

Before she knew it, Fleta in bed with him and was really feeling the connection with him.

It wasn't long before Fleta felt another presence in the room. She ignored it and carried on feeling this connection with James. It wasn't until the presence was in the bed with them that she took any notice of it. 

Fleta look over and saw Poppy come into the bed beside her. Poppy leaned over and kissed her and Fleta could feel the connection between the three of them. 

Fleta was really confused but found herself kissing Poppy back.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ball

Thank you to all who reviewed. It was much appreciated. Now I'm going to sort this out in this chapter. So here we go…..

Xx Jez xx

Ps just adding a disclaimer for the forbidden game. I'm taking a few things here and there so you have been told. 

Oh and a bit of strong language. 

******************************************************************************* 

The Rise of the Darkness 

8.

Fleta awoke with a start. 

*What? Where am I?* She looked around. Her head was spinning, and images of the night came swarming back.

Fleta looked and on either side of her were James and Poppy. She very carefully got out of bed as not to wake either of them and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

*                                                         *                                                *

Quinn awoke and looked around. After all that tossing and turning he had done all night, worrying about his sister he must have finally fallen asleep. He looked to his side and saw Rashel still fast asleep. He lent forward and gently kissed her forehead.

After showering Quinn headed off downstairs to find his sister. He wanted to make sure that Damon hadn't done anything to her.

*                                                         *                                                *

Thierry was sat in his office reading over some very important documents when a certain envelope caught his attention. 

It was cream and very expensive looking. On the back was a black seal with a dahlia stamped into the onyx black wax. 

Thierry carefully opened it and pulled out a small piece of card. It had a frilled edge and looked very fancy. It was an invitation from the witches… inviting the whole of circle daybreak to a masquerade ball this Sunday to celebrate the vernal equinox.

Thierry sighed. He wasn't too keen on parties and balls but to keep allies they had to attend. It was a matter of principle. 

Thierry rose from the desk and headed downstairs to inform everyone of the up coming event.

*                                                *                                                       *

"Oh I don't believe it!" Bonita cried whilst slumping onto one of the luxurious chairs.

"What is it?" Fleta asked as everyone came crowding around.

"Oh fuck him!" Bonita exclaimed.

"Who?" Thea asked.

"Ben." Bonita replied.

There was a slight stillness from the girls around Bonita before Elizabeth opened her mouth.

"I thought you already had!" She blurted. She received shocked looks from most people and Ciara already sensing trouble grabbed Bonita before she had a chance to pounce on her.

After some laughing as Bonita tried to get her hands on Elizabeth they all calmed down.

"What's he done this time?" Ciara asked.

"He has sent me a letter!" Bonita laughed. "Oh Listen to this."

_"Dearest Bonita,_

_My heart is still unsure of how it feels at present, which is why I write, searching for answers I can never find, after our nights together I feel so full with the love you give me and then so deflated when I see you giving your new boyfriend all that love, after traveling so far to be with you,  which I can only take as a meaning of uncertainty in your love._

_This is why I was compelled to write you this:_

_Someday you'll cry for me.... like I cried for you_

_Someday you'll miss me...... like I missed you_

_Someday you'll need me..... Like I needed you_

_Someday you'll love me..... But I won't love you._

_But my love, do not think you have disposed of me so easily. I will be back and we will be together again. That I promise you._

_Yours lovingly forever,_

_Ben x"_

A hushed silence fell over the room before a chorus of laughter broke out.

Thierry strode into the room of blurry eyed people and gave them all a quizzical look. Every head turned looking at him, faces red with laughing and tears rolling down cheeks.

 "Well now that you're all composed I'd like to inform you that we have been invited to celebrate the vernal equinox ball hosted by the witches this Sunday. So girls I expect you want to go shopping." Before Thierry had a chance to finish a squeal came up from most of the girls and they all hurried out of the door and up to grab their money. All the guys just sat there once again with jaws dropping.

"Come on we will show you all the best shopping places." Blaise said taking Bonita's arm. 

Fleta went up to Poppy and pulled her to one side out of reach for anyone to hear.

"Look Poppy I don't know what happened last night I can't remember but all I would like to say is yes I do have feelings for you but not in that way. It is just too weird for me at the minute. Do you understand?" Fleta let out all at once.

Poppy looked at her and smiled. "I understand." She said.

Fleta gave her a hug then they went to catch up with the others to go buy their dresses.

The local dress shops were in absolute ecstasy when the twenty girls came in one great motion, all high spirited and excited for the upcoming event.

"What is wrong with my normal attire? You know how I feel about looking like a lemon." Rashel was complaining. 

"Me too. I don't like all this fancy stuff. Give me my leathers any day." Jez agreed.

"You can not go to a ball dressed like you normally do." Blaise told them.

"Yes. It will be an insult if you do not come properly attired." Thea said backing up her cousin.

Rashel was just about to open her mouth to argue that she wouldn't go, when Hannah interrupted her. "And don't say you won't go because you know what Thierry is like." 

Both Rashel and Jez frowned.

"Don't worry Ciara and I will have you two looking stunning in dresses." Bonita told them both.

"I believe that when I see it." Jez muttered. Ciara shot her a sly grin.

*                                                     *                                                 *  

With his sister out of the way Quinn was able to corner Damon and question him to find out just what his intentions are.

The more they talked the more Quinn started to like the dark vampire. So did most of the other guys. Ash did think of him as a slight threat to his good looks but knew that, like himself, he was tied by the strong bonds of the soulmate principal.

Thierry thought that he was a good asset to circle daybreak, and that they might gain more connections through him. Also he had had experience with extremely strong powers.

After moping around the mansion for seven hours the front doors finally opened to the excited clamor of the return of the girls.

On the way up the stairs the girls stopped and turned to the opening of the downstairs door and the guys came out with quizzical looks as to what all the fuss was about.

Ash lent seductively at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at his soulmate. "Are you going to show me what you have bought?" he purred.

Mary-Lynnette stalked down the steps and lent over to him. "If I did that then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" She turned on her heel and went up to put her new things away with the rest of the girls.

"Well at least give me a clue for my tux?" he called after her, but she just gave him an 'I will later' look.

*******************************************************************************

The days flew by and then Sunday was upon them. The house was full of movement and excitement with all the girls running around getting ready.

"How can it take them all afternoon to get ready for one Ball?" Delos declared flopping on one of the seats.

His only reply was the weary shrugs and faces of the other guys in the room. They whom had soulmates had been thrown out of their rooms with their things for the ball. They were all to get ready in one of the far wings that was used for guest quarters.

Ciara and Bonita had taken the liberty of doing Jez and Rashel's hair and make-up, and were happy with the results. So were Jez and Rashel and hugged the two girls then went off to get dressed.

*                                                    *                                                      *

Hours passed and soon all the guys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, starting to get impatient. There were a few murmurs of "where are they?" and "What is taking so long?" 

Then the moment came. All twenty girls came down the stairs in a line, all looking more inhumanly beautiful than normal.

Ciara was the first to descend. She was wearing a black satin dress with a straight A-line skirt. The bodice had a light blue beaded design around the top and bottom of the bodice.

Ciara was followed by Blaise who was wearing a burgundy strapless a-line poly chiffon gown. It seemed too elegant for Blaise but did show her perfect curves.

Following Blaise was Rashel. Quinn's eyes popped out when he saw her wearing a Tulle strapless dress with a full beaded skirt, but most of all it was fuchsia pink.

Elizabeth followed in a black a-line gown with spaghetti straps. It gave the effect of a under slip which was visible at the front and went half way up the dress. It was white to match the beaded flora embroidery which went all the way around the hem of the skirt, up and around the under slip and around the top of the bodice.

Elizabeth was followed by Thea whom was wearing a strapless lilac organza a-line gown with beaded tulle overlay. 

Following Thea was Jez wearing a black/teal beaded silk chiffon a-line gown with a deep "v" neckline and spaghetti straps. This also caused Morgead to stare.

Iliana was close behind wearing a white fully beaded silk chiffon, with spaghetti straps and matching shawl. It made her look more like an angel.

One who got a few stares was calm Nissa who followed Iliana wearing a red stretch halter gown with a beaded bodice and low cut back. 

Next came Poppy bounding down the stairs in a light blue strapless a-line tulle gown with a beaded neckline in front and a lace up beaded back. Phil was praying that she was going to cover up a bit more.

Following Poppy was little Winnie. She was wearing a turquoise, strapless fully beaded silk chiffon gown with a matching shawl. 

Next came Mary-Lynnette wearing a dark navy off the shoulder taffeta gown with a flower accent the shoulder and a matching shawl. A purr came up from Ash.

Mary-Lynnette was followed by Kestrel. Kestrel was wearing a black spaghetti strap halter a-line silk chiffon gown, fully beaded silver flowers with a sheer train and shawl.

Kestrel was followed by her elder sister Rowan whom was dressed in a burgundy strapless taffeta ball gown with a pearl beaded bodice.

Next came Bonita in a red fully beaded gown, spaghetti straps and a cowl neck. The straps criss-cross at the back. It had a mermaid hemline and a matching shawl. The curves were greatly emphisised.

Behind Bonita was Jade. Jade was dressed in a tropic blue "rainbow Sheer" gown with a beaded "soft net" over the dress, with a lace up back.

Following Jade was Hannah. She was wearing a pink beaded bodice of a two piece "rainbow sheer" gown with lace up back. It also had "soft net" over the dress.

Hannah was followed by Gillian who came down in a beautiful violet printed ombre satin lace up back a-line dress that went from dark to light going from top to bottom with a scooped spaghetti strap neckline. 

Thierry was gob smacked, and still so when his little sister followed Hannah wearing a lilac stretch glitter dress with a spaghetti scoop neck and straps and a sexy low open back.

And lastly came Keller wearing a black satin tulle dress with crystal beading and sequins, and "soft net" over the top of the dress.

All the guys' eyes were popping out of their sockets. Everyone took an arm and headed out to wear six magnificent limos were waiting for them. 

*******************************************************************************

The ball was amazing. Everyone was spinning in brightly colored dresses and masks.

All the soulmate couples were enjoying the bonding they were having and everyone was mingling. 

There were many people. And it was hard to tell who was who with all the masks and strong defenses up.

Ciara and Damon had been dancing all night. Poppy and Fleta were taking it in turns to dance with James. Bonita and Blaise were never partner less. Everyone had someone except Elizabeth. She was sat at the side of the room looking out to the twirling figures and was depressed by it all.

*Well this is bloody typical* she thought to herself whilst looking at them all.

She headed over to the bar and started to have a few drinks. 

*I might as well do something. The parents aren't around to tell me not to so I will.* Back in England Elizabeth's 'parents' never seemed to let her really drink. She was never sure why.

After getting sick of that she wondered over to the chairs but on her way she was swept up by a guy in a black thematic mask. Grateful to him for saving her from herself she lent onto his shoulder.

He held her very lightly. Elizabeth floated in his arms and let her mind drift. After being lost in thought for a while she realized that she and this guy had swayed a little away from the other dancers. They were on the threshold of the balcony now and Elizabeth could look out over it onto the gardens. 

Oddly there was no one on the balcony and her partner was leading her towards the darkest corner.

The music seemed distant. Elizabeth had the queer feeling that she was falling. 

They were near the edge of the balcony now.

*I should go* she thought, but she couldn't seem to resist.

Then at last she realized what he was. She tried to pull away. But her partner wouldn't let her. She was held in a grip if steel. One of his arms was trapping her arms; the other was holding the back of her head. 

She couldn't move.  She could see a strand of her partner's hair now. It was blond. No blonder than blond…almost white…as white as frost or icicles or mist, as white as winter…as white as death.

She saw behind the mask eyes like liquid cobalt. His entire face was shadowed. His hair shone in the dimness, as white as moonlight on water.

He wasn't like a human or a Night Worlder. He was sharper, fiercer, and brighter than anyone could be. 

*oh god he is going to kill me* 

But to her surprise he lent forward and kissed her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Tiny sweet kisses turned into long, wild and passionate ones. There was also a kind of link, a sense of drawing together. And a pink haze that swam in her mind.

*Oh god* Elizabeth thought to herself.

She thought she heard him sound shocked but in her mind.

She pushed her mind and found that she could see into his mind. But it didn't occur to her that he could probably see hers.

She pulled away and he let her. 

"Julian?" Elizabeth whispered. 

He looked shocked for a brief moment. 

"You are a shadow one. Rising to take over?" she breathed not knowing if she wanted to cry or not.

He smiled a wicked smile that frightened and amazed her. She took that for a yes.

"And we are soul…." Elizabeth was interrupted. Someone was coming towards them. She saw a look of annoyance on Julian's face. She looked again to see who was coming. It was Rowan, Kestrel and Delos. 

"What are you doing?" Rowan asked her big wise brown eyes looking at her with concern.

"Oh I was just…" Elizabeth looked and realized that Julian was gone. "…getting some air." She finished. 

"Well we are going now, half of them have collapsed and Thierry thinks it is best that we head home." Kestrel informed her.

Elizabeth smiled then followed them. 

*I can't tell them about Julian. If they find out they will go off it. This is something I'm juts going to have to keep to myself. Shit this is going to be hard.* Elizabeth's head was a spin as they headed off back towards the rest of their lot and helped the helpless to get to the limos. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Unforeseen

Sorry it has been so long but I as so many of us, have had exams! But now they are over and I have loads of time to do my stories! So hold on to your mice!

Xx Jez xx

And on with the story…

The Rise of the Darkness

9

A figure was running through the dark alleys. Confused and upset about how their love had just turned against them.

"I don't understand" they cried. Falling down in despair against the wall.

A shadow loomed over the weeping and perplexed character.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The voice rasped.

"You wouldn't begin to imagine." The figure snivelled.

"Try me."

So in the dark this person spilt their heart out to a stranger, one whom they couldn't see.

"Well I have a way in which I can help you understand. The person you speak of is from a special class. And in order to be with them you have to become part of that brand also." The smoky voice spoke up after hearing the tale.

"So do you wish to join?"

The figure stood up, and nodded.

"Good." With out knowledge of movement, the shadow lunged at the person.

And a scream went unknown and unheard throughout the night.

* * *

"Ciara! Are you coming?" Bonita bellowed up the grand stairs.

Ciara rolled off the end of the bed. She had been sitting there watching Damon get ready. She of course had gotten up before him and thus gave her time to watch him.

She lent against the door frame. He turned to look at her standing there. Her long inky hair falling perfectly around her. And her near dark eyes, bright and seductive, well not as seductive as herself.

He swooped over to her and kissed her. It was passionate and sumptuous. He liked the way she kissed. Her lips were full which was an added bonus.

Ciara had this wild sensation every time they touched, she loved it, and it enthralled her. They just couldn't get enough of each other and had to try and stop showing their affections in public!

"Ciara! Stop sucking Damon's face and get your arse down here!" Bonita cried, with frustration and irritation.

They detached, laughed, and then bounded down the stairs.

"Finally." Bonita sighed.

"Right lets go." Ciara said opening the grand doors and stepping out into the sunlight. "Did you find Lizzy?" she asked Bonita as they headed down the drive.

"Yeah, she said she didn't want to come. She wanted to spend time in the garden or something like that. And Fleta is working on things with Poppy and James and Thierry wants to spend some quality time with her."

There was a bit of silence as they headed out. Damon and Ciara were holding hands and Bonita was slightly ahead.

"So remind me again where we are going and why it is more important than you and me spending 'quality' time together?" Damon whispered to Ciara, so that Bonita wouldn't hear.

"We are going to the shops to meet Sasha, the witch that madam met at the ball. I don't trust him or like him. Neither does Lizzy or Fleta, so we were the obvious choice to go with her. We don't know anything about him. Only what she has told us. And he didn't give me a good impression at the ball. I'm just looking out for her, I don't want to see her get hurt… and I think I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." Ciara told him. "Then we are going to the park. Perfect place for some 'quality' time." Ciara flashed him a wicked smile.

"Oh there he is! Sasha!" Bonita said rushing off to meet him.

"Here we go." Ciara sighs, tightens her grip on Damon, and then smiles.

* * *

Elizabeth wandered through the side court yard slowly. She was taking her time to appreciate everything around her. She leaned on the fountain and slowly made ripples as she stroked the water gently with her finger tips.

She was looking into the archway of ivy and white roses. She thought she saw a shadow.

"Nah. There is nothing there girl! Get a grip. Oh great I'm talking to myself. First sign of insanity!" Elizabeth turned back to the fountain and started to sing. Lizzy loved to sing. It was one of the things that made her happy and she had a natural gift.

Delos was leaning out his window that over looked the side courtyard. He watched as his sibling wandered around and sat down by the fountain. But what got his attention was the beauty of her voice. She was probably the only Redfern who could sing like that. Well better than Ash anyway.

Maggie came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What you doing?" she asked him softly.

He didn't reply straight away. He was mesmerized by Elizabeth's voice.

Delos turned and pulled Maggie to his side. He put his arm around her as she hugged his side.

"Who's that singing?" she asked looking impressed.

"It's Lizzy." Delos told her looking down onto her.

"She is amazing." Maggie lent against Delos and closed her eyes.

"She sure is." He replied.

This time she couldn't ignore it. There was something there.

"who's there?" she asked.

No answer.

"Show yourself." She said as she slowly headed towards the roses.

* * *

"Oh" Fleta murmured in pain. It happened again. That horrible sensation that went through out her body, making her shudder and ache all over. Something was going on internally, but she didn't know what. She was a vampire and vampires don't get ill.

But as always it passed as quick as it struck. And soon she was jumping about being her usual hyper self.

She had wandered downstairs to find Thierry. He wanted to spend some time with her.

She found him in his office, no less, flicking through some papers.

He looked up as she bounded into the room.

"Little sister comes to disrupt the peace." She joked. And jumped into his lap.

He laughed at this and gave her a hug. She then jumped down and turned to him.

"So what do we have planned for our bonding today?" she questioned him in her cutest tone of voice.

"Well I thought we could…go for a walk."

"Oh no. I don't like walking? Would it be far?" she moaned.

Thierry laughed at this. "No just once around the side garden." He teased.

"Oh well that's ok then!"

And with that they headed out to the side garden and sat with their backs to the mansion and looked out down the slight hill to all the wonderful colours of the flowers, and the blossoms of some of the many trees that lined the high walls.

* * *

The shopping trip had been alright. Sasha was trying hard to get on Ciara and Damon's good side, but they just went along with it.

They headed to the park. It was the same place where many things had happened, but it was secluded and private, especially where they were.

They had chosen to sit next to the lake. They were shielded from the rest of the world by two weeping willows, a hill, and a decent sized hedge. No one would be able to see them.

They all started to chat and have a laugh and it wasn't long before Ciara and Damon gave in to temptation and started kissing and stuff.

Bonita and Sasha watched them for a while.

"They look like they are really in love." Sasha commented.

"It would seem so." Bonita agreed. "But with them, I don't know it seems to be deeper than love… they have this connection, and they can't get enough of it, or each other."

Bonita turned to look at Sasha. She looked deep into his dark eyes.

He smiled. "You are really pretty." He told her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Sasha moved closer to her. He lent in. Bonita moved closer too. She tilted her head and closed her eyes.

They were getting closer; she could feel his warm breath on her, when suddenly she was knocked back.

Startled she looked at what had knocked her over. It was a German Shepherd.

Damon and Ciara broke free of each other when they heard Bonita give a slight scream. They saw a dog sitting in the middle of Bonita and Sasha.

However they both knew it wasn't a real dog. So did Sasha and Bonita.

"Alright. Who are you?" Bonita asked getting to her feet. The dog looked at her then started jumping around, looking like it wanted to play. It came over and licked her hand. She recoiled as if it had bitten her.

"Stop playing games. I know you are not a real dog." She said to it.

Sasha started to walk towards Bonita but the dog turned and looked at him. It growled, baring its teeth and advanced towards him.

Everyone was on their feet now and where behind the dog that was stalking towards Sasha.

"Sasha!" Bonita cried.

"Say the spell!" Ciara screamed.

Sasha muttered something under his breath just as the dog leapt through the air towards him. At the same time Damon rushed forward and jumped towards the dog that was now changing.

The dog landed on top of Sasha, but it was no longer a dog, and was hitting Sasha. Damon leapt onto it and pulled it off.

"Ben?" Bonita and Ciara said simultaneously.

Damon was holding on to a struggling Ben and Sasha was picking himself up off the floor.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?!" Bonita screamed at him.

"I told you I would do whatever it takes to have you back." He said as he tried to break free of Damon.

"So you're a shape shifter now. And how was this supposed to win Bonita back?" Ciara questioned.

Ben didn't reply.

"Well now you know what we are. But don't think that by telling people that will get me back. Because if you tell anyone what we really are, then the NightWorld council are going to kill you." Bonita threatened.

"Now, get out of my sight. And don't you ever try and hurt Sasha again."

And with that Damon threw him over the hedge.

* * *

Delos and Maggie watched as Elizabeth walked towards the arch. But something outside distracted them and they went to see what all the commotion was about.

Elizabeth was standing right in front of the arch. She hesitated before stepping through. As she walked cautiously through into the shade of the trees and the semi darkness she didn't see the shadow behind her until it was too late.

She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and fell to the floor.

Delos returned to the window. He looked out and realised that Elizabeth was no longer in the courtyard. But he saw something which he couldn't quite make out in the gloom beyond the arch. So turned and headed out to see what was going on.

Thierry and Fleta were in hysterics. Fleta had just rolled down to the bottom of the hill and taken Thierry with her. They had had so much fun talking and messing about.

"Erm Thierry?" Hannah was standing there looking at them.

"Yes dear?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but there is a problem inside."

"What kind of problem?" Thierry asked getting to his feet.

"Well Ash is involved. Need I say more?" Hannah told him.

Thierry sighed. "I won't be a minute." He told Fleta. Then hurried off to see what was going on.

Fleta sat there twiddling her thumbs and looking up at the clouds. She didn't see the big dog come over.

Fleta got a fright when she felt something lick her hand. She sat up and saw a German Shepherd sitting by her.

"Hello." She said petting him. "Where did you come from?" Now Fleta was more naïve than the others so she didn't realise that it wasn't a real dog at all.

"You seem awfully familiar." She told him after a bit of playing.

That's when he made himself known and changed in front of her.

Fleta gasped. "Ben. What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I just couldn't bear not seeing you. I needed someone to talk to." He said sitting down next to her.

"Why? What's happened?" She asked.

So Ben tells her of what happened. And how he has been feeling. And when he is finished he puts his hand on her knee and turns to her.

"Will you help me?"

She looks at him. "yeah, but I don't know how I can." She says. She is too kind hearted for her own good.

"Oh I knew I could count on you." He said moving his hand further up. "I knew I liked you best." He leaned over her and moved closer to her. "You would never treat me bad."

Fleta could see where this was going. She pushed him off her.

"No Ben. I could never do that to Bonita." She told him getting up. "I think you better go. Before Thierry gets back.

Looking hurt Ben skulks off. He turns back into his German Shepherd form and goes and hides in amongst the trees.

Fleta shakes her head. Unexpectedly that searing pain takes over her again. And this time its worse than ever and hits her like a tonne of bricks. Everything goes black.

Thierry returns after having to deal with yet another brawl. He sees Fleta fall to the ground.

"FLETA!" He screams as he rushes over to her. In one quick motion he sweeps her up and rushes inside, past Ciara and the others whom have just arrived back, past the people in the hall whom he has just sorted out. And past all the people on the stairs and corridor who came to watch. They all follow as Thierry places Fleta on her bed. He then starts giving orders for the doctor and for the witches to get to work.

* * *

Delos wanders out to the side courtyard. He normally likes watching the brawls and the different ways Thierry tries to deal with things, but this time something was wrong and he had to find out what it was.

He drifted around the corner and went and sat where Elizabeth had sat.

"Lizzy" he called after a moment or two of remembering her sitting there.

After no reply he got up and walked over to the arch.

"Lizzy?" he called as her stepped through the arch. That's when he smelt it.

Blood.

And it wasn't human blood it was vampires. He bent down over it. He could smell that it was familiar and he could taste it too. There was no doubt about it. It was Elizabeth's blood.

Delos got up and tore back to the mansion.

He went shooting in through the doors and up the stairs. He followed the sounds of the voices.

He charged into Fleta's room. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked from Thierry to Fleta and at all the faces.

"Delos? What's wrong?" Maggie asked him.

"It's Elizabeth. She's been kidnapped."

* * *

Elizabeth stirred.

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. It was still sore. She tried to remember what had happened.

"Oh the bastard!" she swore as she figured out what must have happened.

She looked around.

She was in some sort of room. It looked more like an office. The kind you get in a warehouse. Except this one had a bed in the corner and the windows were barred.

Elizabeth got up and went over to the door, but as she guessed it was locked.

She sat back down on the bed.

The room was extremely dark and she could hardly see anything.

That's when she sensed the other presence.

Her vampire enhanced senses were kicking in again. And she knew that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello Lizzy." That calm and beautiful voice spoke next to her.

"Julian?"

_Well there we go! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!_

_Xx Jez xx_


	10. Chapter 10 The Rescue

Hiya all! I'm on a roll with this story at the minute. Hope you like and please tell me what you think! Thank you!

Xx Jez xx

On with the story…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rise of the Darkness

10

"What do you mean Kidnapped?" Ash was agitated and was only keeping as calm as possible because Mary-Lynnette was holding him back.

"I've told you. I was watching Lizzy by the fountain, then I went in to see what the commotion was about and when I came back she wasn't there, so I go outside to find her and all I found was a pool of blood… vampire blood." Delos told the story again for the hundredth time.

The room went silent again.

Everyone was waiting for someone to make a decision and since their leader was occupied with Fleta, they were waiting for a second in command to take charge.

"Well we have to do something. We can't just leave her to their mercy. We have to rescue her." Jez said, breaking the silence.

"You're right." Hannah said getting to her feet. "Right we will split up into parties and take different sections of the city."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleta's eye lashes fluttered, then slowly opened.

She peered around, slightly confused. Thierry was sitting on her right. He saw her wake and looked relieved.

"Wha… What Happened?" Fleta asked him in a small and weak voice.

"You had us all scared." Thierry said whilst taking her hand. "you fainted, well that's what it looked like." He told her.

Fleta looked at his face and deep into his eyes. There was something behind this mask he was wearing.

"What else?" Fleta asked him. "What is wrong with me?"

Thierry didn't answer her straight away.

"Well you see, we're not sure. The doctor found something but he isn't sure what it is. None of us are, because it is impossible for vampires to become ill." He trailed off.

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"But don't fret, because I will do everything possible to make sure you get better."

Fleta smiled at him. "Thank you big brother."

There was a faint knock at the door and Hannah popped her head around.

"Thierry I've… oh Fleta you're awake!" Hannah said rushing over and giving her a hug. "I'm so glad."

"What where you going to say to me?" Thierry asked Hannah gently.

"Oh right! I've just come to let you know that we have split up into parties and have divided the city up and are just about to head out. We were also wondering if you were going to join us."

"Why? What's going on?" Fleta asked, propping herself up.

"Fleta, dear… Elizabeth has been ... Kidnapped." Thierry told her.

"WHAT?!" Fleta exclaimed. "I have to help find her!" She said trying to get up but was prevented by Thierry.

"No! You're not going anywhere. You are in no fit state to go out on a search and rescue. Plus it might also lead to a fight and you are not well enough for that either." Thierry told her.

"You are right." She sighed. "go and find her for me."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"No. I'll be fine. It will be better if you are all out looking. And besides I'm feeling much better so there is no need to worry." Fleta smiled reassuringly.

Thierry studied her for a while.

"I hate to leave you, but if you're sure? Because they do need me but not as much as you do… and besides you are more important. So if you want me to stay I will."

Fleta sighed. "yes I'm sure. I know you are just being protective big brother, but you are right, they need you. Now go and find Lizzy."

Thierry kissed her. "The call button is just there." He said pointing to a remote. "And the staff will be around if you need anything. I'll be back as quick as possible."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone know where they are going? Right and you all know what to do if you find her? Good…now let's go."

All the parties set off. Some by car, some by foot, some by other means. They were all to busy focusing on the mission to spare a glance at the German Shepard lurking in the shadows.

"So Lizzy has been kidnapped? Oh dear! And now they have gone on a search for her…this should be interesting. Hey what's he doing here?" Ben noticed that Sasha was with Bonita, Ciara and Damon. "Maybe if I rescue Lizzy then that will get me in and Bonita will want me back…Now there's a plan!" And with that last thought, Ben took off, trusting in his Canine nose to track her down before the rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth saw Julian melt from the shadows. He stepped out into the little bit of moon light that was seeping through the small, barred window.

The pale silver shimmered across his platinum blond hair, making him look more stunning than ever.

Elizabeth's heart fluttered.

"What am I doing here? Actually how did I get here?" She asked him.

"You were kidnapped." He told her in that silky voice.

"WHAT?!" she said sitting down on the bed again. "By who?"

"Donavon Black." He said with a bitter edge to the name. "But he is known around here as Bash." Julian sat down beside her.

Elizabeth lent into him. Julian was a little taken aback by this. No one had ever shown him affection so willingly and genuine.

"Oh god." Elizabeth whispered. "And…and how did I get here?"

"When Bash brought you in I just happened to be the one in that…erm…sector, and he wanted to take you straight to the Elders himself, but I told him I would take you, but he would still get the credit. It took him a while to think that through." Julian said gently as she quivered next to him. He slowly put his arm around her.

"And what would the Elders have done with me if you hadn't have rescued me? Or do I not want to know?" she said fearfully.

Julian thought about this for a moment. "I persuaded them to let me keep you as a hostage. To lure the rest in." Julian could see the shocked look on her face.

"Oh god! My friends are going to be looking for me…and this isn't going to end pretty. Maybe you should have just let the Elders have me." She said acrimoniously.

"No." he said sharply. "I wasn't going to lose you."

Elizabeth studied his face, smiled then hugged him.

Julian, shocked by this, slowly smiled and held her. Happy to have someone to hold, to want and who wants him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was sure the coast was clear, Fleta had made a decision. She was up and out of bed, dressed and sneaking out the front door before anyone could realise she was gone.

She felt fine but she knew deep down inside, unless she found out what was wrong she wasn't going to be fine for long.

She was walking for a good hour before she realised where she was.

Fleta had found herself in front of a big white house. It looked like the old styled ones in Georgia. It was very pretty and picturesque. The front door was very eye-catching. The top half was glass with a black flower painted onto the glass.

Fleta timidly knocked on the door.

A woman appeared at the door. She looked to be in her late forties, her dark hair, curly hair was greying but she still looked stunning. She took one look at Fleta and hustled her into the house, looking around before she shut the door.

She went into the sitting room where Fleta was nervously sitting.

"My name is Maria Harman. How may I help you?" she said sweeping into a big chair next to the fire place.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what is wrong with me." Fleta asked.

Maria studied her. "Vampire?" she said getting up.

Fleta nodded.

Maria headed for her books. "Ill?"

"Yes." Fleta said weakly. "A weird burning thing. Internally."

Maria walked over to Fleta. She bent down and looked deep into her eyes. She felt her forehead and then took her palm.

Fleta was a little freaked by this.

"Are you one of the four?" Maria asked.

"yes."

"Well I think we better go and find out from someone who will be able to tell us about your family." Maria said getting to her feet. "What is your last name?"

"Descouedres." Fleta said getting up slowly.

"Right. Follow me." Maria was heading outside.

"Where are we going?" Fleta asked jumping into the car.

"To see someone." Was all the answer she got.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciara, Bonita, Damon and Sasha were down by the abandoned warehouses in the desolate part of the city.

"God I hope she is ok." Bonita sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Sasha said taking her hand.

Ciara stopped and ducked behind a dumpster. The others followed.

"What is it?" Damon whispered so only they could hear.

"What is he doing here?" Ciara murmured.

The others looked in the same direction as Ciara. And they saw a German Shepard sniffing around one of the warehouses. But they all knew who it really was.

They watched as the dog wriggled under the half open door.

Everything went silent. Then there was a loud yelp.

"What is he doing?!" Bonita exclaimed.

"I think we better go help him." Ciara said getting to her feet.

"WHY?!" Bonita asked.

"Because…" Ciara thought for a moment, "even if he is a prick he still doesn't deserve to die." And with that she rushed off and managed to squeeze under the door. Damon was close behind.

Bonita sighed and followed along with Sasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben nose hadn't let him down. He was around the warehouses when he caught Elizabeth's scent. He crawled under the half open door and was into the dark and gloom.

He couldn't see very well and ran straight into something… or should I say someone.

"Hey!" came a rough voice.

Ben jumped back and towering over him was a big, dark man, with menacing eyes and numerous tattoos all over him. This was Donavon Black. Aka Bash.

"Well what do we have here?" he picked Ben up by the scruff of the neck and threw him across the room were he hit the wall with a yelp.

Ben scrambled back to his feet and saw a smallish figure fly into the room. And in between her hands was a ball of glowing red fire that had blue electricity crackling through it.

She threw it and it hit Bash and sent him flying.

He got up and made a rush for her. But another figure intersected him.

Ciara came running over to Ben. She scooped him up effortlessly. He didn't manage to see her face clearly before everything went black.

Then some more vampires came to join the fight.

Bonita was shooting beams of blue ice with lightning surrounding it in a spiral at the new attackers. And through all of this commotion no one saw Sasha be hauled off.

"Guys I have him! Come on we have to go!" Ciara said making a dash for the door which had been opened more.

She shot out carrying Ben in her arms. She was quickly followed by Bonita then Damon.

"Ciara! Sasha is missing!" Bonita screamed at her. "We have to go back for him."

"We can't! not without the others!" Ciara told her. "come on. We will go and get the others then come back and rescue him!"

Bonita wouldn't listen and ended up being slung over Damon's shoulder and carried back kicking and screaming.

Everyone back to HQ. We have a situation. Ciara patched to the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all back. Damon and Bonita were telling the others what had happened.

"Well at least we know where she is!" Hannah said.

"Yeah! But what about Sasha! We have to go help him!" Bonita said, she was close to tears now.

"We will rescue him and Lizzy. Don't worry." James said hugging his sister.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ciara was seeing to Ben. No one else wanted to help him, not after the mess he had gotten them into. So Ciara took it upon herself to nurse him.

Ben slowly opened his eyes.

"Ciara? Where am I?"

"Sh! You need to rest." She said laying him back down.

"you.. you saved me." He was speechless. "I thought you hated me."

"Well that may have been so, but I wasn't going to let them kill you. It's not right for them to take lives." She went silent. "Now. Get some rest."

Ben lay back and closed his eyes. Confused by all that was going on.

Back downstairs things were uneasy.

"I think we should wait for Ciara before we make a decision." Rashel said.

Bonita got to her feet. "I can't take it! I have to go find Sasha!" She tore for the door. She was closely followed by James.

"Bonita wait!" He called.

Bonita threw open the big doors and there was Sasha standing on the steps.

Bonita screamed with joy and ran into his arms.

"You're ok?!" she cried.

"Yeah I got away." Sasha said coming in.

They went back to where the others were.

"Everyone! Sasha escaped!" Bonita was ecstatic. Everyone was smiling and saying how relieved they were.

Gillian ran over and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" He asked looking at her.

"I dunno. Just got caught up in the emotion I guess!" She said backing off and smiling. She looked at him.

"Oh!" He said smiling and slightly laughing…except his eyes… they looked darker…

Gillian was transfixed by them, but was soon brought back when Thierry came in.

"Well that's the good news." Thierry said appearing at the door.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked him.

"It's Fleta. She's not here!"

----------------

Well there we go! Tell me what you think plz!

Thanks

Xx Jez xx


	11. Chapter 11 The Discovery

The Rise of the Darkness

11

"Oh if it is not one it is another!" Morgead exclaimed. This got him a few dirty looks and a hard elbow in the ribs off Rashel.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Hannah asked gently as she got to her feet and went over to Thierry, who was now shaking.

"I went into her room to check on her and she wasn't there." Thierry was trying to keep his voice steady and calm but most in the room that he wasn't going to keep his usual disposition for long.

"Looks like search parties again." Ash sighed as he flopped into a chair.

"But we can't split up in-case we get ambushed." James said solemnly.

"The Darkness is stirring. Even the humans have started to feel that something is going to happen." Thea commented. Blaise gave her a back up nod.

Thierry placed his head in his hands.

"It looks like we will have to do a location spell." Winnie's eyes lit up.

"But what about poor Lizzy? Remember she is still out there!" Jade piped up.

"Oh I don't think she will come to much bother." Delos said calmly.

"What you talking about?" Kestrel asked him.

"I think the reason she was taken is that one of them is her soulmate."

Worried looks circulated the room.

"Location spell it is." Thierry spoke at last rising to his feet. "All non-witches leave, and let them get on with it. I want her found as quickly as possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH the stupid girl!" Ciara exclaimed.

Bonita had pulled her outside the room to tell her what was going on.

"I know." Bonita Sighed. "Ciara…"

"Yes Bonita?" Ciara asked hearing the tone of her voice replied cautiously.

"Why are you looking after Ben? I mean after all he has done and put us through… why are you helping him?"

Ciara looked at the older girl for a long moment "Because it felt right. I think he has a bigger part to play in this yet. And even if he is a complete arsehole, he didn't deserve to die."

"I could argue that…" Bonita scorned.

The two girls looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Well I better get back to Sasha." Bonita said giving Ciara a hug.

"Yeah, and I better get back to my patient. Make sure he is settled before I go back to Damon."

Bonita giggled then fled down the stairs.

Ciara took a deep breath then re-entered the room.

"What did Bonita want?" Ben asked her weakly. He was recovering well and all he needed was a good nights rest.

"I can't tell you." Ciara told him plainly.

"Please. Is it about her and Him?" He spat the 'him' out.

"No."

"Was it about Fleta?"

Ciara didn't answer him.

"Oh god. What has happened to her?" Ben asked trying to sit up.

"Lie back down." Ciara told him sharply convenient

Ben reached out for her. "Please tell me." He said softly.

Ciara sighed. She started to use the cold compress and cool down his brow. "Fleta has run away."

"WHAT?!" Ben sat up but Ciara pushed him back down gently.

"Don't fuss." She told him.

"Oh god." He whispered closing his eyes.

Ciara carried on with nursing him.

Ben looked at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. One hand held a bowl of water, the other bore a cold compress and was currently using it. He placed his hand on hers that held the bowl. She twitched slightly.

"Thank you." He said quietly, making eye contact with her.

"Don't mention it."

Ben leaned forward to kiss her.

"You best get some rest." Ciara said quickly getting to her feet. She place the bowl to the side, tucked him in then turned and fled to find Damon as fast as she could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleta was standing at the edge of a forest.

"We have to go through; however, I must blindfold you. As the place I am taking you too can't be rediscovered.

Before she had time to respond, Maria was tying a scarf around her head, covering her eyes.

As soon as blackness took over her sight the rest of her senses kicked in. all the smells, sounds and awareness was incredible.

Maria took her hand and the plunged into the forest. It was alive with mystical sounds and there was a magical sense about the place.

"The locals don't come anywhere near this place as there have always been rumours about it being enchanted. They don't know how right they are."

Fleta kept silent and kept walking, letting her senses guild her as well as Maria.

"Where here." Maria said cheery. She placed Fleta and took off the blindfold.

Fleta opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in a clearing surrounded by the trees. Directly in front of her was a silvery waterfall, and pool. There were two large stones standing like guards on either side. Maria and she were in the middle of the clearing and she was so taken by the water that she didn't see the lights in the trees.

Fleta turned her head and saw that the lights were travelling towards them. There were twelve of them and they were encircling her, and she couldn't run backwards as the falls were behind her.

"Don't be frightened." Maria said calmly. "They are whom we have come to see." She said trying to sound reassuring.

They emerged from the trees. They were twelve very different women, all inhumanly beautiful, bearing torches and all cloaked in an array of colours.

The one directly in front of her spoke. "How may we be of service?" Her voice was silky and light. It reminded Fleta of soft falling snow. This was quite ironic as she was wearing a snow white cloak.

"We have come to ask if you could tell us a few things." Maria asked.

"Yes. It was what you thought." The one in cherry red spoke up.

"What?" Fleta asked. She was a little freaked out.

"Child, you are not well. You must bathe in the pool." Said the one in ginger orange.

"Please, what is wrong with me?" Fleta pleaded.

"My dear, you have a very rare disease." Commented the one in buttercup yellow.

"You're mother was one of the chosen ones." Spoke the one in holly green.

"A witch by birth" came the voice of midnight blue.

"Changed in a vampire" told azure indigo.

"Fell in love with a human." Inputted violet purple.

"Whom was then changed into a wolf shifter." Came the small voice of blossom pink.

"Then into a vampire when he fell ill." Said baby blue.

"She then came to us when she fell pregnant with you." Said the one in mint green.

"And somehow you have still managed to get the disease even though u are a vampire and not supposed to fall ill." Came the haunting voice of smoky grey.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fleta whispered in silent shock.

"All we can offer you is this amulet." Said the snow white one handing her a silver chain with a crystal attached. It seemed to be a milky rose quartz, but after further inspection she realised it contained more colours.

"Thank you." Fleta said softly and with that Maria re-blindfolded her and they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes; she glanced over at the small, barred window and saw that it was still dark. She could feel Julian next to her in the small bed which they both miraculously managed to fit into.

She was sure she could hear someone or something sneaking around outside the room, whatever it was, it was big, smelly and evil. From what she could tell, it wanted to get to her inside there. She shuddered and moved closer to Julian.

He stirred, "Are you alright?" he murmured, snuggling up to her. He had never felt like this about anyone else apart from _her, _Jenny.

"There is something outside." She whispered.

Julian kissed her lovingly. Then he got up off the bed just in time.

The door flew open and Bash came storming in.

"How dare you." Julian hissed.

"Look 'sir', its not fair how you get to watch her. I want to have my turn. I captured her so I should be able to have her." He had a horrible, heinous and hungry look in his eye that made Elizabeth cower back.

Julian looked at him in utter disgust. "She maybe a hostage but that doesn't mean we act like the slim on this planet and take advantage."

"If you are feeling like that you know where to take yourself." He moved in front of the bed blocking Bash's view of Elizabeth.

"I know where to go and she is right behind you. Now get out of my way." Bash lunged forward and Elizabeth automatically turned and shut her eyes. She heard a loud thump. She braced herself but when nothing happened near her she opened her eyes.

Julian was still standing at the foot of the bed. She peered around him and saw that Bash was outside of the door slowly getting up off his back. He rubbed his head and gradually glanced up at Julian.

"Now get out of my sight." Julian said in a low and menacing voice.

Bash didn't argue. He got up and scuttled off.

Julian shut the door then turned around and looked at Elizabeth. There were tears in her eyes and as the first one fell silently, he rushed forward and scooped her up in his arms letting her hold on to him and weep into him. And it felt weird to Julian as he never thought these feelings he gave would ever be returned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well there we go, please tell me what you think and I apologise for taking so long but a lot has been going on. But now that I'm back to school I should be more focused. Thank you. Xx Jez xx


	12. Chapter 12 The Arrangement

I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update. I detest writers block.

Well I hope you like this instalment.

Xx Jez101 xx

The Rise of the Darkness

12

Ciara woke suddenly. Damon was fast asleep by her side. It was a still night. She could see the moon. It was nearly full.

Something wasn't right. She didn't know what it was. She slowly got up and got dressed.

Ciara slipped silently out of the room and made her way noiselessly to where Ben was sleeping. She went into the room without a sound, and saw that Ben was fast asleep.

Ciara checked his temperature and then went on to check all his cuts to make sure he was healing alright.

# He'll be up and about tomorrow I would have thought.#

Now that Ciara had done something slightly constructive she decided to head back to Damon. It was still in the wee hours of the morning and she didn't want to disturb the rest of the place.

Ciara crept in silently and started to get undressed again. Suddenly she stopped. She was sure she had heard something outside. She moved over to the big window that overlooked the back of the grounds. It was dark, but with the light from the moon she was sure she could see something moving. She was about to open the window to look out, maybe even climb out but a hand closed over her mouth and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Damon what do you think…"

"Shh!" Damon interrupted her. "Put your top back on. We're going outside." He whispered. Then in one fluid movement he was off the bed and pulling his clothes on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thierry will you please just come to bed!" Hannah said to him softly. He had been pacing the room like a caged animal.

"They tried their best sweetheart. And Thea and Blaise said they would try again." She paused looking at the look on her soulmates face. It pained her to see him like this, "We will find her."

Thierry stopped the sighed. "You're right." He said quietly.

With that he turned, climbed into the bed and put his arms around his soulmate and just held her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria dropped Fleta off at the bottom of the drive.

"Take care of yourself." She said to Fleta as she got out of the car.

"Thank you." Fleta replied quietly.

"Oh and if you need our help we will know."

There was a sparkling, mischievous look in her eyes. And she had a knowing look on her face as she drove away leaving Fleta looking even more confused.

Fleta turned and took a deep breath then strode off up towards the mansion. She crept in silently as she didn't want to disturb the sleeping household and cause a fuss.

She climbed into bed, and tried to get to sleep. But so many thoughts were rushing through her mind, reflecting on everything that had happened. That she had finally found out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damon, what's going on?" Ciara asked as Damon lead her out onto a balcony.

"I woke up to find you not in bed. My first initial thought was of concern, then I realised that you would be nursing Him." Damon paused and looked at her. "I am really proud of you, taking on that task when no one else would." His voice was softer, and he pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"Well nurses in the first and second war would tend to the enemy. It didn't matter, they were still people."

Something moved.

"So… you were saying?"

"Well I was about to come along and get you, and as I was about to open the door, I smelt someone. So I waited then crept out and saw them head out to the garden." There was another movement. "Come on. Let's go." Damon said climbing over the balcony and dropping down. Ciara followed.

As with all vampires, they were used to blending in with the shadows, and stalking prey quieter than the most skilful wild cat.

Ciara and Damon moved with great speed, silently through one of the many gardens here. They found a safe place to observe, and where they were downwind from the intruders.

Two dark figures were conversing under the ornamental cherry tree, a light breeze was about and the loose blossom petals were falling about them.

# All we need is a full moon shining down, some music and maybe a fountain and that would be a romantic couple moment.# Ciara giggled in her head. Damon must have heard as she could see an amused look on his face.

Ciara could smell something she recognised, but couldn't quite place it. She could just make out the two figures, one looked really familiar, however, he had his back to her. She started to concentrate and listen in to the conversation.

"They are getting restless. the boss wants to know what is going on." The smaller one was talking. He seemed quite edgy.

"Well, if he wants to fufill this legacy then he best be paitent." The bigger one was saying. Ciara recgonised the voice...

"This is not the time to be speaking ill of the leader..." The little one paused, obviously not wanting to offend the bigger one. "You just keep up your act. They still believe you are on their side right?"

"yes yes. they don't suspect anything."

"Good because we can't afford any mistakes." He paused again. "I'll report back, and you just be prepared. I've got a feeling we will be seeing each other again very soon."

They both laughed and the smaller one then slipped away, melting into the darkness. The bigger one turned and headed towards Ciara and Damon's hiding place. Ciara held her breath as he walked by.

#oh my god! i don't believe it!#

#shh.# Damon said mentally. #we don't expose him, it's too risky. but he'll not get away with this.#

She sent him a mental nod.

#Poor Bonita# Ciara sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleta had a deep, dreamless sleep. Which was probably for the best. She wasn't looking forward to facing them all in the morning. However she didn't have to worry about that, as from all the night's thrilling activities, she slept soundlessly on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth awoke to find herself alone. The space where Julian had been lying was cold. So he had left quite a while ago.

Elizabeth got up and went to the door, already knowing that it would be locked. She could hear someone outside.

"So it is time then?" A slimey voice spoke.

"Yes. We've got to get into position and wait for the signal." Elizabeth recongized that voice. It was Bash's.

"Those daybreakers won't know what hit them!" the slimey one laughed. "though i don't see how its fair that HE gets to keep one."

"Well if u see any you like... keep it!" Bash said in a hushed voice.

"What are you two doing hanging around here? go and get prepared for the attack!" Elizabeth gasped. That was Julian.

"Yessir."

Elizabeth jumped back as the door opened.

"What is going on!" she asked Julian, trying not to panic.

"The attack is going to happen tonight." Julian said in a hushed voice.

"Oh Goddess!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "My friends! My family! You have to let me warn them! Please Julian. I'm a chosen one. We can win!" She looked at him pleadingly.

Julian knew what he had to do. No one had ever returned feelings of love to him. "I will get u there. and i will help u fight."

"Oh Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she threw herself around his neck.

"But mind we must maintain the act that i am working with them still. ok?"

She nodded in agreement.

Now they just had to wait till nightfall. Then Julian would sneak her out. Elizabeth just prayed that they weren't caught or that they weren't too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there we go i'll try and get the next chap up ASAP! tho im going away for a week so we mite have to wait... or see how i feel later on tonight.

Xx Jez xx


End file.
